Destinies Intertwined
by Maruading Storyteller
Summary: Naraku is long dead and the InuTatchi has gone their sepperate ways. Kagome never planed on returning to the Feual Era, let alone seeing InuYasha again, but that all changed when her family finally came clean with her. InuKag, MirSan.
1. Prologue

Destinies Intertwined

* * *

A/N-Keep tabbs, there's alot more to come!

* * *

Prologue

It's been almost a whole year since they each went their own ways. And since then Kagome hasn't set foot down the bone-eaters well, were her journey first began. Her life has been going okay; she's nearing the end of her 10th year at school. She's been sort of, alone the whole time.

Her typical day is walking to school, talking with her friends, and then coming home again to sit around and be bored all day. She's been missing the daily adventures that she had with InuYasha and the others; things have really slowed down since then.

But lately, on her way to and from school, she pauses for what seems like an eternity under the sacred tree where she first met InuYasha, five hundred years ago in the feudal era. She has begun to realize how much she really misses him, and wish that he could show up out of no where and just whisk her away to the feudal era, but it's just another one of her girlish dreams.

When Kagome stands under the tree she recalls several moments form those days, but mostly memories of Inu-Yasha. She can just see him, yelling, laughing, but mostly calling her name, "Kagome! Kagome!"

Sometimes she can swear she hears his voice, and wonders, has he found Kikyo yet? Is he dead? What is he doing right now? She knows she still cares deeply for him, even though she tries so hard to forget him ang get on with her life.

"Kagome!Stop dodlingyou'll be late again!" mentioned her mother as she began walking Sota to school. "Yes Mom!" Kagome replied, as she took one more look at the tree and sighed, then began her walk to school. As Kagome walked she recalled what happened when she had parted with InuYasha...

_'They had just defeated Naraku and won back the whole sacred jewel. On their way to Kaedes village they ran into Kikyo, she took the Jewel from them with a promise, "No matter where I'm lead or how long it takes, I swear I shall find a way to destroy the Jewel completely! It has caused too much pain for every one in this world than not!" And with that she was gone! Kagome could tell InuYasha was sad but they kept going until they had finally reached the village. That is were the group really began to part. Sango and Miroku were the first to leave, since Sango had finally freed her brother's soul and Miroku was cured of his 'Wind Tunnel', they left together! Earlier, when they were both alone in the woods looking of us, Miroku out of no where asked Sango, " Sango I mean it when I ask you if you would be willing to bear my child, Would you?" "If we make it trough this Miroku, yes!" So they left to start a new life together, Shippo left next. He decided to go in search of any more fox demons like himself, and soon it was just the two of them. As Kagome prepared to jump down the well she turned to face InuYasha, and asked "InuYasha, are you sure that going with Kikyo is the right thing to do?" Tears Began to come to her eyes as she listened to InuYasha's reply, "Kagome, Kikyo gave her life for mine, it's only right that I repay her with my own! But I will miss you!" He replied hugging her. Kagome then jumped, knowing she would never return to the feudal era again!_

* * *

A/N-Thank you for you comment _yashafan1_, I tried to fix this aittle now, but on the reat it'll be much better! 


	2. Saying GoodBye!

Destinies Intertwined

* * *

A/N- In the prologue I was a little vauge on what happened between InuYasha and Kaogme, I just hope this one is better. '_Don't own InuYasha!_'

* * *

Chapter 1: Saying Good-bye 

Leave's crunched under his feet as InuYasha ran quickly through the tree's, jumping over the obstacles in his way. He was screaming as loud as he could at the person he was chasing, "Kikyo! Kikyo, wait!" Kikyo glanced back at InuYasha once as she continued to run, as if leading him somewhere deep into the depths of the forest. InuYasha continued chasing her until he saw her come to a stop before a small shrine that sat at the foot of a large tree. She turned to face him as InuYasha came to a stop before her, "Kikyo, why...why did you run from me?" asked InuYasha as he stepped closer to Kikyo.

"Don't InuYasha..." began Kikyo when InuYasha interrupted saying, "No Kikyo! I've come to be with you, forever...I...I still love you..." "Stay away!" screamed Kikyo as she backed away from him. "Why?" said InuYasha as he walked closer slowly. "I'm not going to let you..." started Kikyo when InuYasha suddenly hugged her; Kikyo struggled in his grip. "What are you so afraid of?" he asked gently trying to calm her, "InuYasha...let go of Me!" screamed Kikyo as she burst out of his grip causing InuYasha to fall back and land on his knees.

"What is it Kikyo, what's wrong..." pleaded InuYasha worried, "InuYasha, your love is not real...just as I am not. I don't belong here and you need to move on, leave me in the past where I belong. Your life was never meant to be spent with me, we had our time together and now that time is over. I have realized that...I was never meant to leave my death...we never we supposed to meet again." Kikyo turned her back to him as she knelt before the shine holding her hands before herself, "Kikyo...you don't mean that...do you?" InuYasha stood and started towards her again.

"Stop! Don't come closer, you must live InuYasha...I have made my choice and I have one last request of you before we part forever. Live, move on, and don't ever look back! Good-bye InuYasha, I wish you true happiness." Kikyo pulled something from her kimono as she spoke. The shikon jewel shined brightly as Kikyo used it power to make her hearts deepest wish happen, she rose to her feet as she finished her wish turning to face InuYasha for the last time.

She slowly started to disappear, disintegrating into dust while InuYasha watched calling out, "Kikyo! Don't go! Kikyo!" But Kikyo had fully disintegrated and the dust of her remains blew away with the wind, leaving InuYasha standing there all alone, the wind sweeping up his hair. He sank down to his knees in anguish when he noticed the jewel roll to a stop before the small shrine, he tried to read the name on the shrine but the letters were to worn to read.

He soon gave up and reached a hand out towards the jewel '_why Kikyo…why?_' he asked himself as he attempted to pick it up, but as his fingers almost touched the jewel it shattered, bathing him in a bright blinding light. Falling backwards InuYasha watched as two figures appeared in the glow of the light, shading his eyes he saw their forms become clearer as the light slowly faded. Once the light had completely dissipated InuYasha stared in a shocked silence as he watched the woman and the Mantis demon fighting before him, oblivious to his presence.

Drawing the Tessiga in a defensive motion InuYasha quickly got to his feet, watching the woman get struck upon the arm he leapt into action. Positioning himself between the woman and the Mantis demon he glared at the Mantis demon, fully intending to release all his anger and anguish upon it. "Why don't you take on someone your own size!" gripping the Tessiga's handle impatiently, InuYasha listened as the Mantis demon snickered and attacked. Lifting his fang over his head with an amused smirk, InuYasha put everything he was feeling into his attack, "Windscar!" he resounded as he sliced downwards releasing the Tessiga's power upon the demon vermin before him. In a split second a rumbling roar rose from the ground as the Windscar easily over took the pathetic Mantis demon, leaving only rubble and fallen trees as behind the Windscar disappeared.

Sheathing the Tessiga, InuYasha turned about to face the woman, she was looking up at him with relief and surprise shinning in her eyes while she gripped her wounded arm. Reaching a hand down towards her InuYasha bent slowly, "Are you okay?" Smiling, the woman gripped his hand and let InuYasha bring her to her feet, "I'll be fine…thank you," ripping the edge of her kimono's sleeve, she wrapped it about her wound and used her teeth to pull it taught.

InuYasha stooped to pick up her sword and handed it back to the woman, '_she seems slightly familiar, where have I seen her before…_' InuYasha scoured his mind but couldn't find a name for the woman before him. "Now, you have saved my life and I always repay my depts. What would you like me to grant you half-demon?" replacing her sword the woman turned her attention back the InuYasha, "…How did you know I was a half-demon woman?" InuYasha gritted his teeth. '_No matter how many times I hear the word half-demon, it always pisses me off!_' holding back his desire to scream at the woman he tried as best he could to await her reply.

Clearly seeing the anger InuYasha was trying to suppress, the woman smiled teasingly as she replied, "Listen, I'm much older than you, I know these things. Now are you going to tell me your request or I'm I going to have to slay you?" Instinctively gripping the Tessiga's hilt, InuYasha thought over her words carefully, '_Is she really able to grant any request…_' mussing over his rationality InuYasha just shrugged. "Fine, …remove this necklace," thinking he had the upper hand, he watched as the woman touched the necklace about his neck whispering, "as you wish…" stepping back the woman leaned against a tree looking completely exhausted.

InuYasha was about to gloat that he had been right about her when he heard a gentle '_snap_', with that InuYasha could only watch in awe as the binding beads of his necklace scattered about him upon the ground. Touching his neck InuYasha turned to the woman, his surprise completely apparent in his expression, "Who are you?" A contented smile lit the woman's face as she pushed away from the tree; "I am Midoriko, creator and prisoner of the Shikon jewel." InuYasha felt his jaw drop at her confession, "but…" before InuYasha could continue Midoriko touched his shoulder softly. "I thank you again for freeing me and I wish you good luck in finding your destiny young half-demon!" Watching in complete confusion as the woman disappeared just as Kikyo did, InuYasha felt completely lost.

Standing in a daze for several moments InuYasha finally came to his senses and tried to think of what he would do now, '_I can't go with Sesshomaru and I haven't seen Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. I can't be with Kagome either, the only thing I can do is ask Kaede for advice_.' Deciding that would be the best course of action for the moment, InuYasha turned about and began walking dejectedly through the trees in the direction of Kaede's village.

After walking for several hours, InuYasha reached the forest in which Kikyo had sealed him to the sacred tree, knowing Kaede's village wasn't much further InuYasha continued onwards. Getting only a few feet a familiar sent crossed InuYasha's nostrils, '_Damn that mangy wolf! Can't he just let me be!_' gritting his teeth he stopped walking.

Moments latter a whirlwind appeared, out of it jumped the familiar form of Koga the leader of the wolf-demon tribe, stopping before InuYasha's waiting form he glanced about angrily. "Hey Mutt! Where's Kagome?" InuYasha's ears twitched at the sound of Kagome's name being mentioned but he just ignored Koga and walked past him, continuing on his way. Moving effortlessly to stop InuYasha in his tracks, Koga gripped the front of InuYasha's kimono angrily as he bellowed, "Tell Me!" Decking Koga square in the face InuYasha fixed his kimono as he turned to glare at Koga, pure anger and despair shone in his eyes. Fighting back his tears InuYasha locked eyes with Koga, " She went home stupid!" his voice then changed to one filled with sorrow as he continued on, " and she's never coming back."

"What! You drove her away again didn't you!" hopping into InuYasha's path once again Koga kicked at InuYasha angrily, InuYasha drew the Tessiga as he evaded Koga's attack. "Just run back home wolf! Or else!" swinging the Tessiga, InuYasha cut a tree that sat next to Koga's current position. "Unless you want to become wolf-cow, I'd run if I were you!" InuYasha stated as he prepared to use his backlash wave upon Koga. Feeling a deep sence of danger Koga decided to back off, for now, "I'll see you again mutt!" Disappearing into another whirlwind, InuYasha watch as Koga left, sheathing the Tessiga InuYasha stared into the distance.

" He'll never learn, Kagome's never coming back," feeling tears well up in his eye's, InuYasha wiped at them angrily as he continued on towards Kaede's village. '_So he was telling the truth, but is Kagome really never going to return?_' Koga wondered to himself as he watched InuYasha walk off in the distance, '_either I was just seeing things or the mutt was crying…better keep an eye on him in case Kagome does come back,_' once he made up his mind, Koga hurried after InuYasha.

* * *

A/N- There,I personally think that this chapter is much better written then the prologue. Hope you liked it! There's alot more to come! Please review! See Yah next Chapt! 


	3. Having a Really Bad Day

Destinies Intertwined

* * *

A/N- Well hello! I know, it's been like forever since my last update on this story, so I have a special treat for all those who waited for me! I hope this was worth the wait...so enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Having a really bad day

Today was a little different from all the others for Kagome, as she passed under the sacred tree she felt a soft touch on her cheek. It was as if InuYasha was reaching out and stroking her gently even across time, Kagome smiled at that thought as she pulled her backpack on and ran quickly to school so she wouldn't be late.

Hours latter Kagome was stuck in her gym class, 'today just had to be the mile run, man I knew I should have stayed home!' Kagome finished tying her shoe and joined her friends by their teacher. The end of the year finals had begun, in gym class the passing requirement was getting six minutes and twelve seconds, for the girl's at least. The teacher told them to gather in their class groups as they prepared to start running, Kagome let out a heartfelt groan as she stood next to Eri.

"It's not that bad Kagome, you never know, maybe this time you'll actually finish under ten minutes." Kagome turned to look at her friend as Eri began to chuckle silently to herself, fighting the urge to growl at her, Kagome just snorted in annoyance. She nearly jumped when she heard the blaring, high pitched shrill from her teacher's whistle and turned to look at her. The woman was looking directly at her, Kagome could just tell. Kagome scowled at her teacher and wished nothing more than to disappear at that very moment.

"Alright ladies, this is the defining point in your afternoon. If you are all able to pass that finish line within the allotted time limit, then you're free to go to an early lunch." Half the other students started to chatter as the teacher went over to the bleachers and withdrew a stopwatch from her bag. Coming to a stop before the class, she cleared her throat and waited patiently for the talking to cease. "Now, who wants to go first?"

As expected, Yumi was the first to step forward. Smiling happily to herself, Yumi took up her position and prepared. As soon as the whistle sounded, she shot like a light down the track, flipping up a couple pebbles as she started her run. Kagome looked away, '_I know we need to take gym to pass, but why track? Oh well...maybe I can try that trick I've been dying to, no big deal right?_' Knowing that she would probably be the last to run Kagome crouched low and picked at the grass at her feet. Her mind began to wonder after a few minutes, she started remembering all the times she had outrun demons and a small smile lit her lips. She had enjoyed track back then, it kept her in shape and also she was hardly there in the first place.

Hearing her named called; Kagome shook herself out of her daydream and got up, dusting off her knees. Sure enough, all the other girls had departed, leaving Kagome and the teacher. Taking up her position, Kagome waited for the whistle. When it sounded, Kagome took off as fast as she wanted at the moment, which turned out to be a leisurely jogging pace. She smirked at the teacher as she rounded the first turn, after a few long minutes passed and the bell for lunch had already sounded, Kagome came to a walking stop at the finish line.

"Miss Higurashi, are you trying to fail my class?" Kagome looked away as she bit her lip, '_you think?_' Hearing her teacher sigh, Kagome started to walk away, she stopped when a hand was placed on her shoulder. "I expect to see you here after school, you had better be faster, or I shall have to fail you. You may go now." Not bothering to acknowledge her teacher Kagome just continued as if she had never stopped. After changing, Kagome made her way onto the rooftop of the school. Pulling out her lunch, she ate in silence as she waited for the next bell to ring, telling her to go to her next class.

Hearing the bell, Kagome quickly ate the rest and hurried down the stairs and through the halls, heading towards her most dreaded math class. As she was rounding the corner she ran face first into someone, finding herself laid out on the floor, Kagome grumbled to herself as she got back to her feet. "Hey, who do you think you..." she trailed off when she saw who she had inadvertently run into. '_Great, it's Hojo._' Silently cursing her luck, Kagome tried to smile but it only came out as a twitch in her lips. "Hey Kagome, sorry about running into you like that..." a light blush lit his cheeks as he spoke, Kagome only shrugged as she started past him. "Oh...well, I guess I'll talk to latter Kagome, see yah."

Kagome shook her head as she neared her classroom door, '_why does he even try. There's no way I want to go out with him..._' shaking those thoughts out of her head, Kagome entered the room and took her seat. As class started, Kagome looked out the window, silently longing to see InuYasha glaring back at her. '_He's gone Kagome, just get over it, your never going to see him again. You have no reason to; he's got Kikyo. For all you know he's forgotten about you and has moved on with Kikyo_.' Feeling her eyes sting with unshed tears, Kagome looked up in time to see that during her spacing, the teacher had not only handed out the quizzes but gathered them too.

Looking at her hand she noticed that she had grabbed her pencil and was drawing little cartoons of InuYasha on her desk. Grumbling, Kagome quickly erased the drawings and continually cursed herself for being so ignorant of her surroundings. As the day ended, Kagome drug herself from her seat and was about to leave when the teacher called her name. Glancing over she saw her teacher gripping her quiz in his hand, sighing, Kagome made her way over. Minutes latter, Kagome was making her way out of the main building towards the girls dressing rooms, her quiz clenched in her hand. Apparently she had doodled all over it and failed to answer any of the questions whatsoever.

After dressing, Kagome went out onto the field and spent the next two hours running. Once her teacher was satisfied with her time, she dismissed Kagome and let her go home for the night. Kagome felt utterly exhausted and depressed, all she wanted to do was go home and curl up in bed. Reaching the shrine steps, Kagome noticed an ambulance leaving the scene, slightly worried Kagome ran up the remanding steps nearly falling a few times before she reached the top.

Once up there she looked about and found nothing out of the ordinary, shaking her head for her stupidity, Kagome slowly made her way into the house. After dropping her bag on the couch, she walked into the kitchen to see if dinner was ready yet, what she found nearly made her heart stop beating. Her Grampa was sitting at the table rocking a sobbing Souta back and forth, in an attempt to calm him. Approaching tentatively, only one thought ran through her mind, '_where is my mother and what happened to her?_'

* * *

A/N- And there it is! Don't fret though, my make up job isn't finished yet...just wait and see...Ja Ne! 


	4. Her Mother's Secret

Destines Intertwined

* * *

A/N- See, what'd I tell yah! Here's another chapter for you all, hope yah enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Her mother's Secret

"Grampa, Souta...where's mom!" Kagome's eyes were wide with worry and fright as she waited for them to answer. Souta glanced up at her, his face sill wet from his tears, shaking he cried out again and burried his face in Grampa's chest. While rocking Souta back and forth, Grampa pointed to the chair next to him, "sit, this is going to take a while to explain." Shaking slightly, Kagome did as she was asked and took the seat, the whole time her eyes never parting with her Grandfathers.

"Now, first, do you remember how your Grandmother died?" Kagome's brows knitted together at that question, she was silent for several moments before she looked back at her Grampa in confusion. "She died in her sleep, what does this have to do with mom?" Sighing, Grampa looked down at Souta, he had cried himself to sleep. "Here, can you help me put your brother to bed, it has been a really long day." Kagome nodded her head as she gathered Souta's sleeping form in her arms and followed behind her Grampa, Souta moaned softly as he rotated slightly in Kagome's arms. Upon reaching Souta's bedroom door, Grampa turned the knob and held it open for Kagome to carry Souta inside. After tucking him in, Kagome turned and left the room shutting the door behind her as she followed her Grampa downstairs.

He wasn't headed to the kitchen, but the side room where they put old pictures and stuff. Kagome had never been allowed inside, under the pretext that there was too many things that she could get cut on. She watched as Grampa walked to the door and unlocked it, turning the knob he stepped inside, "come in Kagome, its about time you knew the complete truth about our family." Kagome took a deep breath and stepped inside, the door shut with a click behind her while she was utterly frozen in awe. Along all the walls were various weapons and armor, which Kagome had seen from her travels in the Feudal Era. Below them were boxes, folded clothing, and various books. Kagome slowly approached one of the stacks of folded clothes, picking the topmost one up, she unfolded it and her breath caught in her throat.

The clothing article was a blue silk yukata, on the front it was embroidered with the symbol of a dragon bathed in flames, while the tie was embroidered with the same dragon except no flames. The symbol looked really familiar, as if Kagome had seen it somewhere before, '_probably belonged to some Lord's wife_.' "Ah, I see you found your mother's yukata, beautiful isn't it?" Kagome nearly dropped the yukata at the sudden appearance of her Grandfathers voice, "What do you mean mom's yukata, I've never seen her wear one of these." Grampa chuckled as he pulled out a chair and sat down, in his lap set a large fold open book, one that usually contained pictures. Kagome re-folded the yukata and set it down where she found it, she then knelt in front of her Grampa, her eyes focused upon the book in his lap.

"You probably don't remember that yukata because your mother only wore it when your father was around, she really loved him, did you know that?" Kagome knew where he was going with that and rolled her eyes, "Grampa, please...just tell me what happened to mom and what does all this have to do with it!" Kagome was starting to loose her patience as she glared up at her Grampa, '_I don't need him going off on some other subject altogether and...wait, mom's gone to the hospital and Grampa isn't even worried, what is going on here?_' "Alright Kagome, I'm trying to explain, that way you understand why this is happening. Your mother and I have kept a secret from you and Souta for many years, you were too young to remember and your mother was pregnant with Souta at the time." He flipped open the book to the first page, lifting it he handed it down to Kagome.

Kagome took the book and looked at it's contents, she was right, it did contain pictures but what was in the pictures scared and astounded her. The first three pictures were of her mother, her, and a man. They were all standing in front of the well, but in an open field, the same one on the other side in the Feudal Era. She studied the man, he seemed familiar and that's when she sighted that symbol from before, it was engraved on his armor. Looking up at her Grampa, Kagome eyes asked an unspoken question. "That man is your father Kagome and yes, that picture was taken on the other side of the well, in the Feudal Era. Would you like me to explain?"

Kagome's eyes went wide with shock as memories flooded through her mind, memories of her and her father. Running, bathing, playing, teaching, Kagome shook her head, '_it can't be, it just can't!_' "I'll take that as a yes. It started when your mother was about your age, maybe a couple years older. Your Grandmother and I sent her inside the well house to clean it, at that time we didn't have it sealed, there just was no need too." Kagome listened silently as she looked through the book and studied all of the pictures, in awe. "Your mother was scrubbing the sides of the well when she slipped on a loose stone and fell inside, shattering the bone in her right leg. We heard her scream out and came running, but when we got there, she had already passed through the well."

Pausing, Grampa got up and walked over to a small book on his left, picking it up he reseated himself. "Before I explain the rest, I have to tell you how your Grandmother really died." He opened the book as Kagome looked up in confusion, "how she really died, what do you mean?" "Your Grandmother had a delicate heart condition from when she was a child, she was born with it. At the time there was no treatment for it, she was unable to stop the progression of the condition, she did live to be a fairly good age though. She died about a year after you were born Kagome; gratefully she was asleep at the time. But the fact of the matter is, your mother was born with the same condition, except worse. The day she was born, we were told that she only had ten years to live, but she fought the condition."

He ran his hand over a page in the book as he met Kagome's eyes, "She amazed the doctors and us, it was as if she was supposed to live longer, you see, she never had an attack when she was a child. She did though when she turned 14, but she still was strong and fought the condition, until now. I believe that your mother was supposed to give birth to you and Souta, that belief increased the day you yourself fell down that well. It was like you were destined to meet InuYasha and free him from that tree," a smile lit his face as he closed his eyes. "She met him too you know, InuYasha. She stumbled upon him as she was trying to find someone to help her with her leg, she told me he was the most beautiful boy she had ever laid eyes on. I agree that he is quite the catch now that I have met him myself, but that's beside the point."

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing; '_my mother kept this from me for this long?_' "What about my father, how did they meet?" Smiling at the tone of curiosity in Kagome's voice, he set the book down and crossed his hands over his lap. "They met that same day, your mother fell asleep at the foot of InuYasha's tree, I guess the shock finally got to her. When she awoke, she was lying on soft cushions and her clothes had been changed. She found her leg was bandaged and cleaned, she looked about the room and was in a state of awe. That was how she looked when your father first laid eyes on her, she was looking about the room and when their eyes met, it was as if everything else fell away. That is what you call love at first sight." Kagome couldn't help but smile at how wonderful that sounded, she waited patiently for her Grampa to continue as she turned the page of the book and saw a picture of her mother and father.

"Your mother stayed in that room for two weeks before your father allowed her to move about and he was right there at her side the whole time. It was almost four months before we got to see your mother again; she was the happiest we had ever seen her. It was another three years before your father and her actually tied the knot, almost immediately afterward you were born. Time flew by as she passed through the well and the day she found out she was pregnant with Souta was the day the well stopped working. Your mother was bringing your father through the well when she found that she was alone in the well, she tried to go through again but it was as if the well had been sealed for good."

Kagome touched one of the pictures that had only her father in it, he had a scowl on his face as he glared at whoever was taking the picture in the first place. His gray-blue eyes flashed in the picture and Kagome could tell that he really was her father, the resemblance to Souta and herself was uncanny. "Did you ever meet him, my father?" Kagome glanced up at Grampa again as she gripped the book closer. "No, I have never met him. That day the well sealed we were going to meet, but as fate would have it, it was not meant to be. Just so you know, Souta doesn't know, yet. Your mother wanted to tell him herself, but the reason she wanted me to tell you first, is because she wants you to go through the well and find your father. He is a Lord, she wants you to go to the Feudal Era and live with your father, I know it's a lot to ask Kagome but that is your mother's last wish before she dies."

Kagome felt tears start welling up in her eyes as she watched her Grampa get up and walk to the door, he glanced over his shoulder at her, a solemn look on his face. "Kagome, your mother loves you, so whatever you choose to do she will accept. I'm going to get dinner started, so think over what I have told you. But, I hope you make the right decision." And with that, Kagome watched her Grandfather leave the room. Kagome burried her face in her hands and started to cry, she continued to cry for several minutes. When she finally calmed down she took another glance about the room, '_she wants me to return, I guess she's noticed how much I've missed that time. But what should I do...from what Kaede told me before I left, I should still be able to pass through the well anytime I wish. I guess I should go, it's the least I can do, my father deserves to know that we are still here and besides, he's never seen Souta. That's it I guess, I'll go...but...what about the demon attacks? I can't defend myself as I am now; I'll just have to have Kaede train me in the ways of a miko. It's settled then, Father, here I come...but...I better visit mother before I leave_.' Nodding her head to no one in particular, Kagome got to her feet smiling at her mindset, she was going to live in the Feudal Era.

* * *

A/N- Yeah! Another chapter bites the dust! Hope this was clear enough to understand, if, yah got any questions, go ahead and ask! Ohm stick around, there's still more on the way! ;) Ja Ne! 


	5. Returning to the Feudal Era

Destinies Intertwined

* * *

A/N- Well, here's the last part of my attempt at an apology for taking so damn long! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: Returning to the Feudal Era

Kagome couldn't sleep; she was sitting next to her mother in the hospital waiting for her to wake up. It had been a week since she found out the truth about her heritage, she had spent the first few days preparing for her journey and taking care of school. Her Grampa took her out of it and said that she was going to live with her father far off, that wasn't a complete lie. Kagome rubbed her eyes for the fourth time that morning as she turned form the window and looked at her mother, she was still sleeping but according to the doctors she should wake up anytime now. Getting to her feet, Kagome stretched silently as she walked over to the window, her mind trailing to what was going on in the Feudal Era right now.

"Kagome..." Hearing her mothers voice, Kagome twirled around and rushed to her mother's side, her eyes filled with worry and relief. Kagome's mother was smiling gently as she took Kagome's hand into her own; Kagome felt more tears stream down her face as she looked at her mother. "Did Grampa tell you, about...your father?" Kagome nodded her head as she sat down again, pulling the chair closer to her mother's side. "Yes he did, I have decided to stay with him...but what about you mom, are you feeling better?" Shaking her head slowly, Kagome's mother pulled herself into a sitting position, "Kagome, can you get my necklace out of the drawer?" Kagome moved her hand and pulled open the drawer at her mother's side and removed the necklace that lay within. Kagome's eyes widened as she looked at the necklaces' pendant, "what is this?"

"That is your birthright, it is the crest of your father's family, he gave that to me the day he asked me to marry him. His name is Renku of the Higurashi clan, don't forget that name, it is inscribed on the back of the necklace. I have never taken it off, not once in all these years, it's yours now. All you have to do is show that to your father and he will know you are his daughter, I know that you are scared for me but I need you to go now. I need to know that you will be alright before I die, just remember Kagome, I will always love you." Kagome tried to remain calm but she couldn't, Kagome watched in horror as her mother's eyes slowly drifted shut and the machine at her side flat lined. Struggling to her feet, Kagome rushed from the room, unable to watch the doctors try to revive her now dead mother. Outside the room was Kagome's Grampa and Souta, rushing over she hugged her little brother, "she...she's gone."

Two hours latter, Kagome entered the well house after saying her good-byes to her Grampa and brother. Shutting the door behind her, Kagome made her way towards the well and sat on the edge. Looking down into the well, Kagome smiled softly at the thought of finally meeting her father, "well, here we go." Closing her eyes Kagome pushed off and descended into the well, she was bathed in a blue light as she crossed through the boundaries of time. Landing on the ground, Kagome opened her eyes and looked up at the clear blue sky above. Sighing, Kagome began her climb up the wall, upon reaching the top Kagome was slightly surprised to see a villager picking flowers.

Hoping over the edge she smiled gently when the villager looked up at her in shock and surprise, "Lady Kagome?" "Hello, is Lady Kaede about?" Kagome smiled when the woman nodded her head and got to her feet, "she is currently tending to my husband, I was sent to gather these flowers. They have healing properties, but I will lead you to Lady Kaede, it's this way." Kagome remained silent as she followed the villager into the village, around her everyone stopped what they were doing and stared in awe, as she was lead to a nearby hut. Kagome followed the woman inside and smiled as the scent of herbs hit her nose, '_apparently Kaede still smells the same_.'

Near the corner of the hut, Kaede sat next to a man and was applying herbs to the wound on his forehead. "Lady Kaede, I have the flowers you sent me to gather," "Good, let them dry over the fire and then crush them into a fine powder." The woman next to Kagome nodded her head and went about building a fire, Kagome passed by and sat next to Kaede, "so what happened to him?" Kaede tensed at her voice and turned to look at her in awe, "Lady Kagome...I thought ye had chosen to stay in ye own time...what are ye doing here?" "I have come to ask you to train me, then I need to seek out my father, there's a lot to explain." Kagome leaned back and when Kaede got up, she followed closely.

Kaede made her way back to her own hut and let Kagome enter first, once inside, Kagome went about explaining everything. An hour and a half latter, Kaede brought out a pair of priestess robes, "Ye have been through a lot Kagome, here, if ye are to stay here and train ye must wear these." Kagome nodded her head and quickly dressed in her new clothes, Kaede was about to take Kagome's clothes to have them washed when Kagome stopped her. Kagome took her clothes and tossed them into the fire, after watching them burn she helped Kaede go about making lunch.

Kagome listened as Kaede explained what Kagome would have to learn to improve her miko abilities, when Kaede finished her mock explanation, Kagome saw that the day was growing late. Leaving Kaede's hut, Kagome decided to go for a walk to the sacred god tree. Gathering a bow and some arrows Kagome set out for the tree, the walk there was uneventful. As Kagome neared the tree she stopped and picked a few flowers, she then walked the rest of the distance to the tree. Stopping before it Kagome looked at the spot where InuYasha was pinned that day when she first came to this time, '_I still can't believe that my mother had seen InuYasha when he was still pinned here_.' Setting the flowers on the tree roots, Kagome sat on her knees and prayed silently for her mother.

She opened her eyes when she sensed a demon nearby, gripping her bow; she pulled an arrow and cocked it. Getting to her feet she scanned the forest around her and discovered that there was more than one approaching, there were three. Taking a deep breath, Kagome calmed her nerves as she waited for the demons to reach her. At her side she felt the first one, glancing over she tensed her muscles as she watched the female weasel demon approach her.

Meanwhile, InuYasha could feel Kouga's presence behind him but he just ignored it. Ahead he could smell that there was a female weasel demon making it's way towards the village, wanting to vent some anger anyway, he sped his pace slightly. As he neared a new scent hit his nose, it was a human female and was really familiar, but he couldn't quite place the scent. '_That demon is headed for the woman, I better hurry_.' He was now in a fullout run as he gradually neared their location, one hand was gripped on his Tetsusaiga as he reached the clearing. What he saw froze him to the spot, '_Kagome!_'

Kagome launched another arrow at the demon, it dodged and started to charge her, thinking fast, Kagome rolled to the side and gripped a stick. After impaling it in the demon, Kagome started to pull out another arrow when the demon lashed out and sliced her upper arm. Wincing in pain, Kagome pulled out another arrow and quickly launched it at the demon, purifying it on the spot. Kagome then collapsed against the sacred tree as she gripped her bleeding arm, nearby she heard as twig snap, moving fast she drew another arrow and aimed. She felt her breath catch in her throat as her eyes clashed with the golden ones of, "InuYasha..."

* * *

A/N- There it is...I'm working on the next chapter right now, so no worries, it should be up soon! I hope that made up for my failure to update, I hope I'm forgiven. Anyway, see yah next time...Ja Ne! 


	6. Where We First Met

Destinies Intertwined

* * *

A/N- Wow! I really getting a lot of reviews for this...thanks! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: Where We First Met

He looked the same, just as he did the day they split ways. Kagome slowly dropped her bow and arrow as she felt her heartbeat speed up. InuYasha slowly approached, afraid that this was only a dream, only an illusion of his. "InuYasha..." The moment he heard her voice he felt his knees give beneath him, he sank to his knees his eyes never leaving hers as she rushed towards him, worry crossing her still beautiful features. "InuYasha!" Kagome couldn't sit still when she saw him collapse like that, her worry for him pushed everything else aside as she leapt to her feet and ran to his side. Kagome's scent flooded his senses and InuYasha was unable to prevent himself as he wrapped an arm about her waist, pulling her into an embrace. Tears stung Kagome's eyes as she hugged InuYasha back, "oh Kagome...I...I missed you." That snapped Kagome out of her daze, she pulled away. Turning from him, she set about gathering her bow and arrows from the ground.

InuYasha was at a loss, one moment; Kagome was in his arms the next she was pulling away. 'What is happening here...and why is she back?' He watched her as she moved and felt a deep longing, he wanted to just grab her and never let go again. After a few moments's passed, Kagome finally turned to face him, her face like stone. "InuYasha...what are you doing here, I thought you went with Kikyo." The tone of her voice made InuYasha's heart sink, '_she must really hate me,_' "she...she's dead. She's gone and so is the jewel." Kagome blinked in surprise, '_she's dead? The jewel..._' "what happened?" For the moment Kagome pushed aside everything else and decided to hear InuYasha out, it was the least she could do. She sat next to him and waited patiently for him to explain.

InuYasha looked away, not wishing to look into Kagome's eyes, '_I did this...by going after Kikyo. I just hope she'll forgive me after I explain_.' "I was chasing her down, when I caught her she told me to forget about her and move on. She then disintegrated into the air. I saw the jewel at my feet and attempted to touch it..." sighing, InuYasha turned to look at Kagome, he was so happy that she was back. "The jewel broke open and I saved Midoriko, she removed the beads of subjugation, then she disappeared. I didn't know what else to do so I decided to ask Kaede for advice, or a purpose." Reaching a hand out, InuYasha touched Kagome's hand, still unable to believe that she was really there. "Why did you come back Kagome...I thought...I thought that you would never return."

Kagome looked down at InuYasha's fingers, '_So_ _he's all alone too, just like before...when we first met. I know I'm mad at him for ditching me for Kikyo...but...I'll give him another chance. After all, maybe he will stick around this time_.' Looking up, Kagome locked her eyes with InuYasha's. "I never planed on coming back, after we separated I forced myself to stay away from the well, but..." Kagome felt tears start rolling down her cheeks. "My mother is dead, she died from a heart condition she had. She sent me here to find my father, apparently he is a lord in this time." InuYasha rubbed Kagome's tears away as he listened, '_Kagome's mother is dead and her father lives here? How is that possible?_' The look in her eyes devastated him, '_She_ _doesn't deserve that pain...why her of all people?_' Kagome pulled away from his touch and turned her eyes away, unwittingly they landed on the god tree and Kagome's eyes softened.

Walking forward, Kagome climbed up the roots of the tree and touched the place where InuYasha once sat, pinned to the tree by an arrow. "This is where we first met, do you remember InuYasha?" Kagome heard his soft footsteps as he came to stand alongside her, their shoulders touching. "Yes, I could never forget that. I hated you that day...for freeing me. In a way at the time I was happy that I was in a deathlike state, that way maybe I could have joined Kikyo in hell..." Kagome tensed when she felt InuYasha touch her shoulder. Looking at him, Kagome was saddened to see that he had a solitary tear running down his cheek as he gazed back. "You are the reason I am still alive now Kagome...I hate to admit it, but you saved my life that day. I know I should have done this before," InuYasha faced Kagome completely and leaned his back against the tree, his expression serious.

"InuYasha?" Kagome's brows knitted as she looked at him with great confusion, '_what is he doing?_' "Kagome, from this day on...I will never leave your side. I pledge myself to you, thus giving you my life until the day I leave this existence." Kagome's eyes widened as InuYasha cut his arm with one of his claws, he then gripped Kagome's hand and brought her closer. Running a claw over his wound, InuYasha gathered some of his blood and coated Kagome's lips with it. Instinctively, Kagome licked her lips, thus cleaning his blood off of them. "InuYasha...why did you cut yourself? I don't understand." "It has to do with my pledge, now that you have tasted my blood, my inner demon as well as myself consider you as our master now. I will never ever break this bond, wherever you go I shall follow, forever."

Kagome tried to stop the tears that ran down her face, but failed miserably. Leaning forward, Kagome rested her forehead against InuYasha's chest. "Thank you InuYasha, you don't know how much this means to me." Kagome flinched slightly when InuYasha's arms slowly encircled her shoulders, bringing her flush against his chest. "It's the least I could do Kagome, there's no way I would ever be able to make up for what I have done to you in the past. This is the only way I can come close, by being with you as long as possible." Kagome was about to speak when she felt a presence nearby and InuYasha stiffened. After releasing Kagome from their embrace, InuYasha stepped before her his teeth bared. "InuYasha, who is it?" As if in reply to Kagome's question a figure stepped from the trees and walked out into the clearing. Kagome would have groaned normally, but seeing yet another person she considered a friend, a soft smile lit her lips.

Kouga was excited when he caught Kagome's sent on the air, after rushing after InuYasha, he reached the clearing. His eyes widened when he saw InuYasha and Kagome in each other's embrace, suppressing his anger, Kouga stepped out to see them both looking directly at them. Noticing the smile on Kagome's face, Kouga smirked and approached steadily. "Kouga...what are you doing here, I told you not to follow me." InuYasha couldn't help but growl at the approaching Ookami, now that he had bonded himself with Kagome; his inner youkai was trying to rip its way out. Feeling Kagome touch his shoulder, InuYasha immediately backed down, glancing at her he saw that she was happy to see Kouga. He then did the one thing he never thought he would never do in his life. He stepped aside and let Kagome pass, he then followed behind her making sure that he was close enough if she needed his help.

Kouga was shocked, to say the least. He still couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. InuYasha didn't yell or attack, he simply stepped aside and followed after Kagome like a faithful puppy. '_What is wrong with him?_' "It's good to see you again Kouga, I've missed my friends from this time. By the way, what are you doing here?" Kagome was still in slight shock herself from InuYasha's strange behavior, but when she recalled what he had just barely told her about his pledge, it made sence. That didn't change the fact that in un-nerved her, she had never seen InuYasha this submissive and emotional, it just wasn't him. At least the him she had know, '_has my return really changed him this much?_' Kouga smiled openly and stepped forward, he then took Kagome's hand in his. "I was looking for you, now that you have returned you can now join me and finally become my mate."

Kagome sighed dejectedly, as she was about to pull her hand away, she felt a strong hand grip her shoulder and gently pull her backwards. A deep growl sounded from her side, Kagome felt her eyes widen in surprise and slight relief. '_It seems InuYasha is starting to show his old self again_.' "Kagome, can we leave?" Kagome whirled around and stared at InuYasha in utter disbelief, '_did...did he just ask me for permission?_' InuYasha looked back at her, his eyes filled with his anger, he was finding it very hard to keep himself from ripping Kouga to shreds. But, surprisingly, it was his inner youkai that prevented him from acting on those emotions like he normally would have done. "Uh...sure...I guess..." Kagome started towards the edge of the trees, InuYasha at her side. "Wait! Kagome...may I...may I travel with you as well?"

* * *

A/N- There goes another chapter and another is on the way! Also, most of you are probaly thinking InuYasha isbeing oocin this, well...after loosing Kagome then Kikyo and then getting Kagome back. Howwould you behave?Hope you guys liked it! Ja Ne! 


	7. Passing the Time

Destines Intertwined

* * *

A/N-Well...here we are again, hope you guys are still with me in this! Just so yah know, I don't own the song from the intro of the seires, 'Dark Angel' but that doesn't mean I don't like the song! Hope yah like this chappie!

* * *

Chapter 6: Passing the Time

Two months had passed before Kagome felt like she was ready to make the journey to find her father. But the months didn't go idly by, Kagome had found out about a whole new side to InuYasha during her training with Kaede. His gentle submissive side. Kagome had decided to have one last training session before they set off to find her father. They being herself, InuYasha and Kouga. The ookami had refused to leave since the day he had shown up, Kagome was fine with it, as long as he didn't try to start anything with InuYasha.

Sweating heavily, Kagome set down her bow and wiped her forehead with her sleeve. "Man...I never knew training could be so tiring. InuYasha, how are you doing?" Glancing behind her, Kagome smiled when she was greeted by a gentle smile from the also sweating Hanyou. Sliding the Tetsusaiga into her sheath, InuYasha walked over to Kagome, picking up her bow and arrows. "Ready for a break Kagome?" Kagome nodded her head as she grabbed InuYasha's hand and drug him with her back towards the village. This was a routine that Kagome had started after her first day of being back and it had stuck ever since. At her side the trees shifted and Kouga appeared, a huge smile on his face. "Hey Kagome..." Kagome nodded her head, she paused for a moment when she felt InuYasha squeeze her hand gently. Glancing over her shoulder she saw that InuYasha was staring out into the trees, showing no intention to fight or interfere what so ever.

Smiling, Kagome squeezed back and started on her way again. "We had best eat while we can guys, we might not have a chance to starting tomorrow." Kouga nodded his head as he continued to eye InuYasha warily, he didn't like how submissive and obedient the mutt was being lately. '_Better not be some ploy to win Kagome over, if it is I swear I'll neuter him!_' Kagome heard a low growl coming from Kouga as they neared the village, curious she followed his eyes and giggled silently when she saw that InuYasha was the source of his anger. '_Seems that old habits die hard, even for demons_.' Looking foreword, Kagome smiled when she saw Kaede coming out of her hut to greet them. "I see ye have finished ye training for the day, will ye be heading out to find ye father Kagome?" "That's the plan, do you need help with dinner Kaede?" Kaede simply nodded her head and started back towards the hut. Kagome turned to InuYasha and he smiled, "I'll get the wood." Releasing Kagome's hand, InuYasha bounded off into the trees leaving Kagome and Kouga to stand in the clearing.

Kouga smirked as he watched InuYasha disappear into the distance, '_finally, now's my chance to get Kagome_.' "Kagome...will you..." Kouga froze in distaste at what greeted his eyes, it was that old woman from before, the one called Kaede. "Lady Kagome has gone inside," Kaede then turned and walked off towards another hut. Kouga was so traumatized at what he just about did that he just stood there for several moments and he failed to notice InuYasha returning, thus leaping past him and walking inside the hut before him.

InuYasha simply shook his head and chuckled to himself, he had seen the whole occurrence as he was returning, '_serves him right for trying to take Kagome away from me_.' Upon entering the hut, InuYasha smiled to himself when Kagome turned from chopping vegetables and sent him a gentle, caring smile. '_I wish we could just stay like this, just me and Kagome…but since we have to find her father that will be unlikely and with that flee-bitten mongrel here…it's practically impossible to get closer to her_.'

Kagome must have noticed the expression on his face because he felt her hand rest upon his shoulder and squeeze reassuringly. "InuYasha…are you alright, is there something on your mind?" Shaking himself, InuYasha flashed her a weak smile before pulling away and setting the wood down near one side of the hut. "It's nothing…so…are we going to set out after we are done eating?" '_I wonder what is bothering him…but if he doesn't wish to talk about it…_' "yep! So you better eat fast, I won't be having you trailing behind and complaining from hunger pains. You hear me?" Pointing the small dagger she had at him in a fake-threatening manner, Kagome tried to stifle her laughter at the completely adorable look that was now on InuYasha's face. '_He's so cute when he's like that!_'

His ears were lowered back slightly and his lips were trembling lightly as he eyed her warily. "I'm joking you moron! Can't take a joke can you?" chuckling uncontrollably, Kagome shook her head and returned to chopping the vegetables for the soup she was preparing. InuYasha smiled gently once her back was to him again, it didn't matter the occasion, but everytime she laughed InuYasha found himself more content than he had ever been. '_I swear that whatever it takes I will make sure she can always smile and laugh like this. It truly is a sign at how she is so pure hearted, I just hope that nothing happens to change that_.' Glancing quickly about the inside of the hut and finding that Kagome was the only other occupant besides himself, InuYasha seated himself in a corner directly across from Kagome.

Lifting one of his hands, InuYasha slowly ran his fingers over Kagome's distant form with great care, as if he was caressing every curve and every aspect of her body for real. Sencing someone at the door, InuYasha drew his hand back quickly and drew his legs up to where his knees touched his chest, pretending to be resting. Almost immediately Kouga strolled inside and made his way over to where Kagome was now stirring their dinner. Gritting his teeth to hold his instinctive growl at bay, InuYasha watched with much chagrin as Kouga sat really close to Kagome's side.

"Need any help Kagome?" turning her head, Kagome would have almost smacked her head against Kouga's if she didn't pull back when she did. "No, thanks anyway…just go sit by InuYasha and I'll bring your serving over to you, alright?" Unable to resist such a kind request from Kagome, Kouga could only nod his head as he went over and sat near the mutt as requested.

Kagome cheered silently to herself as she watched Kouga move away, '_thank god, man…I don't think I can stand having him around anymore. He's always right there, in my face or in my way. Hasn't he heard of being too friendly?_' Dipping a finger into the soup, Kagome tested its flavor and smiled at its taste, "perfect! Just the way he likes it…" '_damn…did I just say that out loud? Please tell me that they didn't hear that_.' When there was no movement behind her, Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. Picking up one of the small bowls at her side, she ladled in a fair amount before getting up and walking over to Kouga. "Here you go, eat up. I'll have yours in a second InuYasha." Moving back to the pot of steaming soup, Kagome portioned out InuYasha and herself a serving. Carrying the two bowls, Kagome knelt down next to InuYasha's side, placing him between her and Kouga. Thankfully the Ookami was too busy stuffing his face to notice this.

Situating herself as close as she dared, Kagome handed InuYasha his serving and started digging into her own, letting her eyes drift to InuYasha every once in a while. InuYasha was trying to keep a blush from flaming across his cheeks as he silently ate Kagome's soup, but he found it rather difficult, especially with her leg touching his. '_Stay calm…stay calm. Just eat…don't think about how soft her leg feels or how cute she looks stealing glances at you every few moments. Damn! This is so awkward…uh…what am I supposed to do?_' Shifting slightly closer, InuYasha turned to look at Kagome to comment on her cooking when her eyes met his.

Taking a deep breath, InuYasha cleared his throat, "uh…very good soup Kagome…" "Thanks InuYasha, I made it special since we're leaving today…do you really like it?" Kagome set her empty bowl at her side as she eagerly awaited InuYasha's reply. It never came, just as InuYasha opened his mouth to answer her a loud shattering sound rang throughout the entire hut. Gripping the hilt to the Tetsusaiga, InuYasha moved in front of Kagome as he glanced about the hut. What he saw was Kouga sucking on one of his fingers and standing over the shattered remains of one of Kagome's bowls. Clenching his fist, InuYasha watched as Kagome got up and hurried over to Kouga's side. After helping him to sit down, she silently took his hand and bound the cut.

"There, now next time be more careful Kouga." Sighing deeply, Kagome gathered their empty bowls and the shattered pieces, she then walked outside to do her normal routine of washing them. InuYasha waited and watched as Kouga settled down in one corner and started to nap. Once sure that Kouga wouldn't follow him, InuYasha moved silently out of the hut and followed Kagome's scent down to the river. Leaping up into the trees, InuYasha jumped from one to another, as he neared the river he could hear a soft voice on the air. He had heard Kagome sing before, to Shippo, but for some reason her voice sounded much more real and rather calming now than it did then. Reaching the edge of the river, InuYasha crouched in the tree as he watched Kagome gently scrub the bowls in the water while her voice filled the immediate area.

The song seemed to be another of the one's from her time, because he didn't recall hearing the words before. It seemed like she was sad or speaking from a deep place in her heart because of the words and the way they sounded, so InuYasha just listened.

"…to the earth I fell with dripping wings, heavy things won't fly. And the sky might catch on fire and burn the axis of the world, that's why I prefer a sunless sky to the glittering and stinging in my eyes." Kagome placed one of the bowls next to her knees as she started on the next one. "And I feel so alive, this is all I wanna feel tonight. And I feel so alive, tonight and the rest of my life."

Sitting back on her heels, Kagome rubbed her forehead as she tilted her face back and splashed it with a handful of water. InuYasha felt the breath leave his body as Kagome smiled brilliantly, yet sadly while staring at the sky. He was about to jump down to talk to her when she started singing again, not wanting to miss out on such a rare opportunity, he remained as still as possible.

"Gleaming in the dark sea, I'm as light as air floating there breathlessly. When the dream dissolves I open up my eyes, I realize, that everything is shoreless sea. Weightlessness is passing over me." Leaning down again, Kagome rinsed the second bowl off and placed it with the other. "And I feel so alive, this is all I wanna feel tonight. And I feel so alive, tonight and the rest of my life. Tonight and the rest of my life."

Unable to remain only as an observer, InuYasha landed soundlessly behind Kagome as he crouched and listened to her finish her song. "Everything is waves and stars, the universe is resting in my arms." Standing, Kagome pulled the tie out of her hair and ran her fingers through it. "I feel, so alive, this is all I wanna feel tonight. I feel so alive, tonight and the rest of my life."

Leaning over, Kagome picked up the now two clean bowls and sighed deeply, "And I feel so alive, this all I wanna feel tonight. And I feel so alive, tonight and the rest of my life. Tonight and the rest of my life…" she trailed off when she turned around and saw InuYasha crouching there looking at her.

Nearly dropping the bowls, Kagome cleared her throat and tried to make her voice sound steady. "Wha…what are you doing here InuYasha, I…I thought that you stayed in…the…the hut with Kouga." InuYasha stood and approached Kagome, his expression completely serious, "you have a beautiful voice Kagome…what was the name of that song you were singing?" Kagome felt her face flush red as a tomato, '_he…he was listening to me sing…he thinks my voice is beautiful…how sweet._' "It's…uh…from an American television show my mother was fascinated with when I was younger. I think it was called '_Dark Angel_', that was the theme song I was singing."

"I see…so…are you ready to head out in search of your father now?" InuYasha made a mental note to remember that song and where it was from, he had every intention of hearing it again. "Yeah…I just need to return these to Kaede's house and then we can be on our way." InuYasha nodded his head and held out his hand, Kagome took it without a second thought and they started back towards the village.

* * *

A/N- I know it ends weird right here, but the next chapter should be ready infew days, hopefully. Sooner rather than latter, I hope. Till Next chapt, Ja Ne! 


	8. A Day's Journey pt 1

Destines Intertwined

* * *

A/N- Well, here we are at yet another installment of Destines Intertwined. This one was difficult to get right because I just wanted to get on to the more interesting parts. But this chapter was needed to help the plot and story itself, so I tried to make it intresting. I hope it worked!

Disclaimer- Hmmm...me owning InuYasha...Bwahahahaha! T-T Heh, sorry about that, I just couldn't help it!

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 7: A Day's Journey pt 1

When they got back to the hut Kouga was still sleeping soundly, he must have slipped against the wall because when they entered, he was lying upon his side, one leg up in the air. Kagome couldn't help but giggle lightly and InuYasha smirked, but that sound must have woken him, because he swiftly got to his feet.

'_Idiot_,' shaking his head, InuYasha let go of Kagome's hand. She flashed him a smile and moved over to where she had placed the pack she was planing on bringing with them. Rummaging through the stuff once more, Kagome lifted the pack onto her back, she then walked back over to where InuYasha stood.

Not wanting to be left out, Kouga hurried over and attempted to take Kagome's arm, but she was a step ahead of him.

Successfully sidestepping Kouga's advance, Kagome gripped the edge of InuYasha's haori as she pulled him out of the hut in search of Kaede. Luckily the old priestess was on her way back at that very moment and saw that they were prepared to leave, "good luck on ye journey Kagome, please come back and visit."

Kagome smiled and nodded her head before tugging InuYasha off in another direction, "see yah Kaede!"

Turning from waving, Kagome released the edge of InuYasha's haori and started forward, heading towards the south. Suddenly remembering something, Kagome stopped and looked down at the bowls that she had in her hands. Letting out a sigh, Kagome stopped and pulled off her pack, setting it down she slipped the bowls into it.

Fastening it closed again, Kagome was about to pull the pack back on when it was pulled away from her. Whipping about, Kagome smirked when she saw that InuYasha had hefted it over one shoulder.

"I'll carry this for you Kagome, you already have your bow and arrows to handle," from the look in his eye Kagome had to struggle to keep from laughing herself sick.

"Thanks InuYasha…that's really kind of you," taking the hand he held out for her, they started foreword again. They soon were passing the bone-eaters well and the sacred tree, since they were now crossing into the western lands, InuYasha seemed to get extra cautious.

'_His brother is still at odds with him it seems…I wonder if we'll ever get a chance to just sit down and talk…_' looking at InuYasha, Kagome let out a sigh and turned to look ahead.

InuYasha hadn't failed to notice the look that Kagome had sent his way and couldn't stop the small smile that curved his lips, '_she always catches on quickly_.'

They had been traveling for a couple hours when Kagome decided that it would be best if they stopped and had a little to eat before continuing onwards.

Kouga had seemed to be content to lead the way while InuYasha had remained at her side the whole time, not moving away for anything, even the dirty looks Kouga had been sending his way the whole time.

'_I hope we get there soon, the only things we have guiding us are my memory, InuYasha's nose, and Kouga's sence of direction. Hopefully it'll be enough._'

Glancing off to their side and hearing a stream burbling, Kagome couldn't help the small smile that crossed her lips.

"We can stop here for a little while, it's about time we had lunch. Kouga, where would you say we are right now?"

Stopping, Kouga sniffed the air a few times before he turned to look at her. "I'd say…about seven, maybe eight hours away from the mountain wolf tribe, Ayame's territory. From what you have told me, your father's home should be about a day's journey from there."

Nodding her head in acknowledgement, Kagome looked around for flat ground, finding a spot Kagome moved over and dropped her bag down with a soft '_thump_.'

Following at her side, InuYasha could tell that Kagome was exhausted and that she kept glancing off to the side towards the river nearby. Touching her shoulder as she knelt next to her bag, InuYasha gave her a soft look as she turned to look up at him.

"You can go cool off at the river, I'll handle lunch." '_Am I really saying this? I can barely cook...but it's for Kagome and for her I'll do anything. Besides, I have watched her cook several times, I just have to copy what I have seen. It can't be that hard…right?_'

Kagome swore that her jaw was touching the ground at what InuYasha had just said and she wasn't the only one. Kouga was speechless as well, '_He is actually going to try cooking something? Nah, Kagome wouldn't allow that, what he makes would be barely edible._'

Shaking herself out of her stupor, Kagome tilted her head as she smiled coyly at InuYasha. '_He doesn't know how to cook but he's willing to try for me…that is really sweet of him._'

"Alright…I have been feeling really grimy lately, so I might take a bath too. Are you sure that you can handle lunch?"

InuYasha snorted as he knelt down and started riffling through Kagome's bag, thinking of the simplest meal he had seen her make. Stifling a giggle at the serious look that had crossed InuYasha's face, Kagome turned and walked over to where Kouga still stood, stunned.

Touching his shoulder to get his attention, Kagome motioned towards where InuYasha sat. "Make sure he doesn't hurt himself, I'll be back in a few minutes."

Without waiting for his reply, Kagome walked off into the trees, leaving Kouga and InuYasha alone in the clearing.

Kouga turned his eyes from where Kagome had just gone to the mutt which sat just a few feet away, "you know, this isn't going to win her over mutt. Just because you are trying to cook doesn't mean that you'll be good at it, so I wouldn't hope too much."

A snort was all that greeted his ears, letting his glare deepen, Kouga moved to a nearby boulder and sat upon it while looking in the opposite direction. All the while paying little to no attention to what InuYasha was doing.

At the same time, Kagome had started her bath and when she neared the end, she quickly dressed and started back towards where she had left InuYasha with Kouga.

Reaching the clearing, Kagome was shocked at what greeted her.

Kouga was sitting upon a boulder near the outskirts of the clearing while InuYasha hadn't moved from the spot that he had knelt in when she left. There was a difference though, Kouga had another of those shocked expressions on his face while InuYasha was smiling merrily to himself.

But that didn't include what sat before him on a large leaf. They were slightly deformed and crumbly, but there was no doubt about it in Kagome's mind. He had made rice balls for lunch.

Completely floored, Kagome couldn't even think of anything to say when InuYasha turned to glance at her.

"Well, now that your back, I hope that these will be alright for lunch. I tried making something else, but that didn't turn out too good. So I thought that something simple would suffice,"

Kagome smiled as she walked towards him and took the rice ball that he had held out to her. "Thanks," lifting it too her mouth, Kagome took a small bite, testing the flavor and texture.

Her eyes grew with shock while she stared at the rice ball in her hands, InuYasha saw this and his face fell. He was turning away when Kagome set her hand upon his shoulder.

"It's alright InuYasha, these are really quite good. Better than mine actually, is this really your first time making them?"

His expression immediately brightening, InuYasha lifted one as well, taking a big bite out of it. "Really?"

Quickly eating the rest of his rice ball, InuYasha sent Kouga a mocking look before looking back at Kagome. She had sat down at his side and was busily eating the rice ball he had given her, she had kept her eyes upon him, still waiting for his reply.

"This is my first time trying to cook anything besides fish or the medicine that my mother taught me about. I've never been really good at it and I have been sort of taking advantage of your cooking, so I thought it was about time that I start making up for it."

Shaking her head, Kagome touched his shoulder lightly, "you know, if you just ask, I can teach you how to cook. It's really not that hard, all you need is experience, that's really half the work right off."

'_I still can't believe that he made these and they're so good, on his first try no less! I have never been this good…but what I really want to know is how he knew how to make them. Well, might as well ask._'

"By the way, how did you know how to make these?"

A light blush appeared upon InuYasha's face as he tried to remain calm, '_but that is almost impossible. I just can't help it, Kagome is getting more and more beautiful everyday she is here._'

"All I did was watch you and the others when you cooked, it wasn't all that hard, I just had to remember what you did exactly while making this. I'm just happy that I didn't screw anything up."

Hearing that, Kagome's smile deepened, glancing over at Kouga she remembered that he hadn't eaten anything yet. Lifting up one of the remaining rice balls, she got up and walked over to him.

"Kouga here, eat this. Then we need to get moving again, I want to get as far as we can before night falls." Kouga nodded and took the rice ball, giving it a serious look before taking a bite.

'_Oh… this is good. I guess I can handle this, even if it was the mutt that made it. Anything, if it will make Kagome happy._'

Said person had already gone over to InuYasha's side, lifting her bag, Kagome looked to make sure everything was back in its place before sliding it back on her back.

InuYasha had finished off the remaining rice balls and got to his feet as well, dusting off his hakamas. Seeing this, Kouga scarffed down the rest of his rice ball before standing as well and moving over to Kagome.

Happy that they could get moving again, Kagome snatched a hold of InuYasha's haori again and started walking, allowing Kouga the time to take the lead again. They were on their way again and Kagome was getting anxious to see her father again, after all this time.

* * *

A/N- I know it's a weird place to leave it off, but I am trying to work out a few bugs in the next chapts and this is really the only way I can. The next chapt should be up soon and I garrentee it will be longer. Ja Ne! 


	9. A Day's Journey pt 2

Destines Intertwined

* * *

A/N- Hello and wellcome to the next chapt of 'Destines Intertwined.' First off, I don't own Inu Koro or any of his pals...but they are sure fun to mess with! Anyway...since I have now started college and now have a job as well...I won't be able to update as fast anymore...so please continue to bare with me!

And so, without further ado, onto the story!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8: A Day's Journey pt 2

The day had been passing rather well since lunch, nothing too eventful had happened, up until now that is.

Tightening her grip about the tree, Kagome leaned over as far as she could looking down into the deep ravine they had happened upon. '_There must have been a really big battle here, I can see a few skeletons down there too. Must have happened a really long time ago..._'

"Kagome…here, I'll help you across."

Turning, Kagome saw that InuYasha was kneeling at her side, his hands ready. Apparently he wanted her to hop on, that way he could piggy back her over the ravine. She was about to do just that when Kouga gripped her arm and pulled her close to his side.

"Don't listen to the mutt, I'll take you across, besides…my way is faster."

Growling low in his throat, InuYasha fought down his desire to tear Kagome away from Kouga and cut him to pieces. His inner Inu demanded that he at least get her away from Kouga and for once, InuYasha agreed with it.

Getting up, InuYasha pried Kouga's hand off of Kagome's arm and pushed her behind him. "Let her decide Kouga."

His fangs bared, Kouga reached foreword and gripped the front of InuYasha's haori, pulling him close as he snarled in his face.

"Why the hell are you being so submissive mutt! Have you lost your backbone…or have you finally realized that I am better than you? Tell me now, because I am getting tired of you sweet talking Kagome!"

Shaking her head, Kagome glanced about trying to find another way across, as an idea hitting her Kagome let a smug smile light her face.

"I can do what I want Kouga, you have no say in the matter. So…if you would, let go of me and let's ask Kagome what she wants to do."

It was hard keeping himself from snapping back at Kouga like he was accustomed too, but he was determined to keep his oath to Kagome above all else, to him that was more important than some silly squabble with Kouga.

'_After all, I won't get in her way if she wants to be with Kouga...but from how she has been acting around me, I find that unlikely...but what could that possibly mean?_'

With a rough jerk, Kouga released InuYasha's haori and glared at him in utter hate, "fine…Kagome what…"

Turning to where Kagome was supposed to be, both Kouga and InuYasha found thin air. Frantically they glanced around, worried and confused with their thoughts the same, '_where is Kagome!_'

"Up here boys!"

Their eyes immediately zoning in on where that voice came from, Kouga and InuYasha were nearly shocked out of their minds at what they saw.

Kagome was up on one of the highest limbs of a nearby tree, waving down at them, with a smile plastered upon her face.

"What are you doing up there Kagome!"

Moving towards the tree, InuYasha was about to leap up and get her down when Kouga shoved him out of the way.

"Get down from there now Kagome! You could get hurt if you fell from there!"

Snorting, Kagome turned away and tensed her leg muscles as she counted to three in her head. Reaching it, Kagome leapt out of the tree and up over the ravine, flying across with her arms spread wide.

"Kagome!"

Both screamed out her name, even more frantic now then they were before, Kouga ran to the edge and looked about for some leverage to help him be able to catch her.

InuYasha on the other hand, immediately leapt after her, angling himself so that he could grab her and catch hold of the other side.

But to their great surprise, Kagome actually got all the way across, landing on the other side and coming to a rolling stop. She got up and dusted off her hakamas a moment later, smirking openly, smugness apparent in her every move.

Reaching the other side as well, InuYasha pulled himself up and ran over to Kagome's side, giving her a thorough once over.

"Are you alright Kagome…you're not hurt are you?"

Placing her hands on her hips, Kagome stretched her back, letting her head fall backwards as she let out a small mewling noise.

Nearly drooling at that, InuYasha retracted his claws from one hand and when Kagome finished stretching he let his fingers run over the side of her cheek. He just couldn't stop himself anymore, his inner Inu was pushing him full force to just touch her like this.

Kagome leaned into the touch, loving how it felt to have him touching her in such a gentle manner. Before anything more could happen though, InuYasha was shoved aside again by Kouga, who had a thunderous expression on his face.

"Stay away from her mutt…"

"Kouga, stop this now. We don't have time for your petty arguments, come on InuYasha, we have to get moving again."

Moving around Kouga, Kagome gripped the tie on the front of InuYasha's kimono and started walking. Literally stunned, InuYasha let her drag him along, his eyes filled with curiosity and surprise. Kouga just crossed his arms and hurried to the front, still angry but he held back for Kagome, he didn't want her mad at him.

Once Kouga was far enough ahead Kagome released InuYasha and continued walking, she seemed to be in deep thought, but InuYasha could see that she was stressed out with Kouga still around.

An idea suddenly struck him and InuYasha couldn't believe that he hadn't thought that far ahead yet.

"Um…Kagome,"

Turning her head, Kagome gave InuYasha a curious look, "yes InuYasha?"

Clearing his throat, InuYasha slew down and seeing this, Kagome followed suit. Kouga moved several more feet away as they continued onward, completely oblivious to the fact that InuYasha was distancing Kagome and himself.

"I wanted to ask what you were planning on doing once we reach your fathers. I mean, will he allow me to stay with you since you are going to start living with him now? I swore I would never leave your side Kagome, but if you want to live at your fathers and he doesn't allow me to stay, I will leave so that you will be happy."

Kagome's eyes grew wide and she stopped walking, she seemed too stunned to notice it.

His eyes filling with sadness, InuYasha flashed Kagome a small but broken smile, "sorry, I shouldn't have asked that just yet." With that said, InuYasha moved away from Kagome and leaned against a tree, "Oi! Wolf! Kagome's taking a break, don't get too far ahead."

Stopping, Kouga turned to see that InuYasha was right and that Kagome had stopped, she currently looked rather shocked though and this worried him. Making his way over, Kouga touched Kagome's arm trying to get her attention but she didn't respond, she only mumbled something unintelligible.

The fact was, she was trying to figure out what she was going to do and how she really felt about how things have turned out, it was about time she did too.

'_I can't believe I didn't think of this before, have I been that oblivious this whole time? InuYasha actually thought ahead for once, he has changed so much from how he used to be...it's hard to believe that is really him and not someone else. But after everything we have been through, I can't stand being away from him anymore and he has promised to stay by my side. I still love him..._'

Making up her mind, Kagome's eyes refocused and she looked around for InuYasha. Finding him still leaning against a nearby tree, Kagome turned to Kouga, who was still eyeing her tentatively.

"Kouga, could you go a head and find a place for us to camp for the night, I need to speak with InuYasha for a while."

Growling low in his throat Kouga glanced over at InuYasha who was staring off into the distance, he really didn't want to do this, but he knew that if he didn't he'd loose points with Kagome.

"Fine…but if anything happens, call for me and I'll be right here."

Kagome nodded her head and slipped off her pack, handing it to Kouga, he then proceeded to awkwardly put it on. Kouga then turned and walked off in the direction he was going before, but he wasn't happy about it one damn bit.

Waiting until Kouga had disappeared, Kagome walked over to InuYasha and saw that he seemed to not notice that she was standing right next to him.

Feeling an evil smirk cross her lips, Kagome reached up and snatched a hold of one of his ears, it tweaked in her grip and Kagome started rubbing it gently causing InuYasha to purr low in his throat.

This feeling was something new to him, sure…Kagome had rubbed his ears once before and her mother had too, but now Kagome's touch was gentle and soft which was greatly different than the times before.

'_Why is she...oh damn, this feels great...how can she do this just by rubbing my ear, god...please don't ever stop Kagome. I...I...lo...I love...her...Kagome..._'

Realization of his own thoughts suddenly hit InuYasha as he grabbed Kagome's wrist, effectively stopping her from continuing to rub his ear. He had to know what she wanted him to do, he'd do whatever it took, no matter what happened to him to make sure that she was protected and happy.

"Please Kagome, what have you decided to do?"

Noticing the serious and saddened look in InuYasha's eyes, Kagome sighed looking down once before locking her eyes with InuYasha while she smiled.

"You promised me that you would always stay by my side InuYasha, as my servant. But you are not my servant InuYasha, you are my dearest companion and if you cannot stay with me when I find my father, then I will not stay with him. If you aren't there with me…I wouldn't feel safe and protected like I do now…"

Lifting her hand she cupped InuYasha's cheek and stepped closer to him, their haori's brushing against one another's. Having Kagome this close made InuYasha feel extremely content and surprisingly his inner youkai felt the same way.

'_It's seems that my inner Inu thinks of Kagome as I do...she really is one of a kind and yet she wants to stay with me, even at the chance of not being with her father. I don't deserve such caring from one such as her...after all, I am a half demon and besides, she could do so much better._'

"Kagome, how can you still wish to have me stay with you after all that I have done?" Shifting so that he was facing Kagome completely, InuYasha gave her a gentle look, wanting only the truth from her.

Shaking her head at how insecure InuYasha had become, Kagome leaned foreword, shifting about so that her head was resting underneath InuYasha's chin.

"I have already forgiven you of that InuYasha, so there is no need to worry. I just want you to stay with me, no matter what…"

Relieved by Kagome's words and her touch, InuYasha hugged her close and felt grateful for her warmth. "Thank you Kagome."

Chuckling, Kagome pulled back enough to where she could look him in the eye, "but enough of that, right now we need to hurry to my father, so we had best catch up to Kouga. Oh, that reminds me. Thank you for not fighting with him, it's nice to know that at least one of you has grown up. Anyway, we need to get moving again."

Snorting, InuYasha released Kagome from the hug and slipped his hand into hers instead. Feeling her wrap her fingers about his, InuYasha let out a barely audible purr of contentment.

Noticing that InuYasha was vibrating, Kagome gave him a measuring look, before she decided to ignore it. Turning, she started walking, feeling much better now than she did before.

After walking for several minutes, Kagome and InuYasha finally reached the camp that Kouga had set up for them.

There was a small fire going and with the dying sunlight, it gave the area a rather eerie glow. Seeing the fish that was cooking next to the fire, Kagome sighed, slightly relieved that she didn't have to cook dinner tonight.

Moving towards the fire, Kagome looked about but she couldn't sight Kouga anywhere. Knowing that he would probably just pop out sometime, Kagome lead them to where her pack was laid. Reaching it, Kagome released InuYasha's hand to check the pack, making sure that everything was still in place and that nothing had been damaged.

Finding everything in order, Kagome closed her pack and moved over to where the fish was, kneeling she reached out and took up one of the fish. Finding it completely cooked through and rather tender, she grabbed another and handed it up to InuYasha, who had been standing at her side.

"When we finish this we need to get some rest, tomorrow is going to be longer than today. After all, I'll finally get to see my father again and then I'll have to figure how to convince him to give us a room. After that, everything should be a total cake walk."

InuYasha halted mid bite as his eyes widened in surprise and a light blush burned his cheeks, '_did...did she just say us? Does she want me to stay in a room with her, so that we are sleeping...together...in...in the same room? I know I wouldn't object but..._'

"So you both decided to finally show up…anything eventful happen while I was gone and don't deny it, I can smell your scent all over Kagome."

Walking out of the trees, Kouga walked over and glared at InuYasha, his eyes filled with hate. It seemed that Kagome had done something to make InuYasha feel better, because InuYasha was happier and '_is that a blush I see?_'

Turning her head, Kagome waved her fish in the air at Kouga, "hey, thanks for cooking this for us."

Eating his fish quickly, InuYasha reached down and lifted up the last fish that was sitting around the fire. Turning to face Kouga, he held the fish out to him, trying to behave civilly.

Grudgingly, Kouga took the fish and ate it fast as well, he then chucked the stick over his shoulder. Walking over to a bed of leaves and foliage that he had gathered, Kouga laid down to rest, drifting off easily. He'd already had enough of dealing with InuYasha today and it was extremely tiring for him, so within a few moments, he was out like a light.

Nibbling down the rest of her dinner, Kagome watched InuYasha walk over to a tree and sit down, leaning back against the branches as he watched their surroundings closely.

Finishing her fish, Kagome dusted off her Hakamas and moved over to InuYasha, coming to a standing stop before him. He looked up at her curiously, wondering what she wanted from him.

But she really surprised the hell out of him when she moved to where she was practically laying in his lap. Not knowing what to do, InuYasha did what came naturally, which was to wrap his arms about her and leap up into the tree.

Landing upon a steady limb, InuYasha proceeded to lay back and watched with fascination as Kagome maneuvered herself between his legs, that way she could lay against his chest with her head rested upon his shoulder for comfort.

Burrowing in close, Kagome relaxed, taking in InuYasha's scent and enjoying every breath that she took now that she was this close to him.

"Good night InuYasha."

Lifting a hand, InuYasha gently brushed Kagome's hair out of her face and smiled down at her, "good night Kagome."

As she drifted off to sleep, InuYasha remained awake for a few minutes longer, unable to stop himself from studying Kagome's rather beautiful and gentle features.

When he too started to doze, one thought drifted through his mind and a rumbling purr rose in his chest as he thought it, '_at least for now, you're mine Kagome, if only..._'

* * *

A/N- The end always comes too soon, doesn't it? Anyway...I hope you guys review and I'll see you back here soon...hopefully! So until then...Ja Ne! 


	10. Rude Awakenings

Destines Intertwined

* * *

A/N- Heh, I had a lot of fun writting this chapter, sorry it took a while to update and everything. Also, this is my Christmas gift to yah guys!

Anyway, I don't own InuYasha, so don't sue...

Now...on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 9: Rude Awakenings

What woke InuYasha wasn't the normal sound of wind drifting though the leaves, this was a very rude awakening and if he was a human, it would have been a fatal one.

It was because of Kagome that his senses were dulled, he was focusing wholly upon her and that alone was his biggest mistake.

Flash Back-

Kouga had awoken to the sound of moaning, he blinked a few times, allowing his eyes and senses to clear as he moved into a sitting position.

Then he heard it again, but this time it was more defined, '_that's not any moaning, it's feminine moaning! Kagome!_'

Rushing to his feet, Kouga scanned the makeshift camp for Kagome and didn't find her anywhere. Hearing the moan again, he followed it to its source and nearly screamed at what he saw.

Kagome was huddled against InuYasha's chest as he leaned back against the tree upon which limb they were now gracing. But that wasn't all, Kagome had reached up and was petting InuYasha's ears, causing him to purr. But there still was more.

In return, InuYasha seemed to have contented himself with laving Kagome's neck with his tongue, even in his sleep he was claiming her as his potential mate which is what really pissed Kouga off.

Before even Kouga could realize what he was doing, he had jumped upon the branch and had gripped Kagome about the waist, his eyes had seeped red with pure hate. Kagome grunted and shifted as her expression soured, even in sleep she could tell who was touching her.

Kouga didn't seem to notice as he let his claws extend and with a loud snarl, he slashed InuYasha from his shoulder to his stomach, causing the sleeping half demon to wake with a howl, which leads us to where we were before.

End Flash Back-

Snarling right back at Kouga, InuYasha saw that Kagome was still asleep and struggling in Kouga's embrace. Gritting his teeth as he felt his inner demon clawing its way to the surface, InuYasha lifted a clenched fist and buried it in Kouga's face with all the strength he could.

A loud and sickening crack sounded as Kouga's nose broke under the impact, it caught him so unawares that Kouga flew backwards out of the tree, taking Kagome with him.

Until InuYasha gripped her arm and pulled her free from Kouga's clutches, still under the slight influence of his inner Inu, InuYasha leapt off through the trees until he found another branch to sit on. Stopping, he pulled Kagome close and laved her face, trying to erase all traces of Kouga's scent off of her.

The feel of InuYasha's rough tongue running over her face, is what finally drew Kagome out of her deep sleep.

Blinking blurrily, Kagome's eyes widened when she noticed that InuYasha's eyes had tinted red. Reaching up a hand, she touched his cheek, causing him to stop licking her and pull back.

"Are you alright Kagome?"

Hearing that his voice sounded normal, only a little strained, Kagome let out the breath she had been holding. '_Thank goodness, he didn't transform…but what is it that made him that angry and emotional?_'

"Yeah…but, uh…what happened?"

Jerking at Kagome's tone, InuYasha let out a low groan, '_damn…I didn't want her to know…but I can't just lie to her. Please don't get mad…_'

"Kouga grabbed you in your sleep and you were struggling, I hit him…and, uh, pulled you away from him." InuYasha paused for a moment, but when Kagome didn't say anything, his ears flattened in defeat and submission.

Lowering his head, InuYasha rubbed his shoulder feeling really awful, "I…I'm sorry Kagome…I…"

Feeling Kagome's hand clamp over his mouth, InuYasha looked at her in confusion, she looked as if she was about to break out in laughter.

"It's alright InuYasha, I'm not mad at you. Really, thanks for doing that…but what I really want to know…is why you were licking me…"

Feeling a blush burn his cheeks, InuYasha gulped nervously as Kagome removed her hand from his mouth, "uh…I…I didn't want," letting out a sigh, InuYasha knew that he had better come right out and tell her. "I didn't want Kouga's scent on you…so, I was replacing it with my own…"

'_He…he what?!_'

Feeling nervous underneath the sudden open mouthed stare that Kagome was now giving him, InuYasha fidgeted slightly, glancing away but his eyes widened and then narrowed in anger at what he saw.

Kouga was standing there, holding his nose as blood seeped through his fingers and dripped onto the ground at his feet, he was clearly pissed.

'_Damn…why didn't I just snap his neck while I was at it? Now Kagome is going to get mad at me and baby Kouga…just like always…I should probably let go of her now…_'

Seeing InuYasha's expression change, Kagome was about to follow his gaze when she felt InuYasha start to shift again. His grip about her began to loosen and Kagome felt panic suddenly spark within her, tightening her grip on InuYasha's shoulder, Kagome gave InuYasha a grave look.

"Don't you dare move InuYasha," flinching, InuYasha gave a tentative nod as he let his eyes drift towards where he last saw Kouga.

The wolf had crossed the distance already and was about to leap into the tree, gritting his teeth, InuYasha let a low and menacing growl cross his lips as he slipped an arm about Kagome's back. Tightening his grip, InuYasha crushed Kagome to his chest as he got into a jumping pose, ready to leap out of the tree at a moments notice.

"What do you want Kouga?"

Kagome couldn't help but take a deep inhale of InuYasha's scent, he was so warm and from his tone of voice, very protective of her. Feeling content for once in a very long time, Kagome felt tears gather in her eyes, '_please don't let go InuYasha…I want to stay this way with you…forever._'

"Release Kagome this instant mutt!" Kouga's growling reached Kagome's ears even though she was huddled against InuYasha's chest.

Her eyes widening, Kagome knew that she needed to come up with a plan and fast. Burrowing deeper into InuYasha's embrace, Kagome let out a low sigh that only InuYasha could hear, "InuYasha…let's get out of here…I want to find my father."

Ears twitching, InuYasha couldn't stop the smirk that lit his face from Kagome's words, even if he wanted too. '_Hah! This means that the wolf is history…at least I hope he is…_'

"Sorry wolf, Kagome wants to see her father as soon as possible, so if you'll excuse us…"

InuYasha moved so fast that Kouga had no chance of seeing what direction that they had taken, but with a deep whiff of the air about him, Kouga growled as he locked in on the combined scents of Kagome and InuYasha.

"She's my woman…so you won't get rid of me so easily mutt!" With a plan hatching within his head, Kouga turned and ran in the opposite direction, he had things to do and a plan to set in motion. '_You will regret getting in the way InuYasha…Kagome will be mine and there's nothing that you will ever be able to do about it!_'

An evil chuckle drifted through the air as Kouga soon disappeared, not knowing that he had just made one of the worst mistakes in his life…but that is for later.

Slowing down after leaping about for about an hour, InuYasha picked a nice branch in a tree that overlooked the castle below, the one that Kagome's father was the Lord of or so they heard.

Shifting within the circle of InuYasha's arms, Kagome looked down below while leaning back against InuYasha's chest, "so this is it…I hope he remembers me."

Tightening his grip, InuYasha set his chin upon Kagome's head his expression one of calm serenity, "he will Kagome…he will…"

Feeling the fear that had begun to grip her heart retreat at InuYasha's words, Kagome smiled, "then I guess it's time that we found out, lets go InuYasha."

Snorting, InuYasha shook his head as he stood holding Kagome bridal style, "as you wish." He then leapt down and as he covered the remaining distance between themselves and the castle, both held tighter to the other, the same thought running through their minds.

'_As long as I have you, I don't care what happens to me…_' but as that thought appeared, fate had already been set in motion, it was just a matter of when and how it would strike.

* * *

A/N- And there you have it! The next chapter is being an ass so it might take a really long while before I can post it...sorry. Anyway, hope this suffices until then. Ja Ne! Have a great Christmas and a very cool new year! Chow!  



	11. Unnecessary Troubles

Destines Intertwined

* * *

A/N- Yo! How's everyone? Anyway, I got this done this morning and wanted to put it up asap, also, today is my best bud's b-day! So happy 19th Jenn! Lv Yah!

Disclaimer- Don't own Inu, wish I did but I don't!

Well...I guess that's it, enjoy all!

* * *

Chapter 10: Unnecessary Troubles

Kagome wanted to bash someone's head in as she glared at the guard before her, "as I said before, I am here to see Lord Higurashi and it is of great importance, so either you take us to him now or we will be forced to find our own way to him. Understand?!"

The guard simply returned her cold look before turning towards InuYasha, "you, half demon…are you unable to control your woman, she is quite mad and if she persists I shall have to imprison her."

Growling low in his throat, InuYasha stepped foreword threateningly, "as my…master has said, we are here to speak with the lord. If you continue to persist that she is mad, then I will have no choice but to destroy your village." InuYasha finished by cracking his knuckles and raising one of his clawed hands, causing the guard to take a wary step back.

"InuYasha, stop…if you will not let us see him then I want you to give him a message for me. Tell him that Asami is dead…that is all I ask." Kagome's voice broke as she said her mothers name, it hurt to say those words but she knew that it was the only way, feeling InuYasha place a hand upon her shoulder Kagome felt a little bit better.

The guard seemed indecisive for a moment before he nodded his head, "fine, but when I return with his reply then you both must leave, or I will have no choice but to call out the guards." InuYasha growled at the threat but he didn't move to harm the guard, at least the guy was going to relay Kagome's message.

Once the guard was out of sight, InuYasha moved closer to Kagome, she was trembling as she struggled to keep her tears at bay. "It's alright Kagome…you did what you had to do…I wa…" InuYasha felt his voice freeze in his throat as Kagome wrapped her arms about him, burying her face in his chest as she let her tears continue to flow.

Not knowing what else to do since his voice had decided to take an extended vacation, InuYasha wrapped his arms about Kagome as well holding her close, he couldn't help but let a soft and contented smile cross his face. This is what he wanted, Kagome's love, '_but remember…she did leave after I went after Kikyou, I still can't believe that I did that. Kagome might never care for me like that again but I don't care, I will stay with her until the end of time…I love her…_'

Surprised by his own mental confession, InuYasha didn't notice that Kagome's breath had evened out and she had slipped into a light sleep, but when he felt something wet soaking into his haori that didn't smell like tears he looked down. Kagome was leaning into his body with all her weight as she burrowed her face further into his chest, a goofy smile plastered to her lips as her drool flowed from her mouth and onto his haori.

His lips twitched in amusement at that, shifting a little, InuYasha lifted Kagome into his arms causing her to frown slightly before she settled against him again the smile returning to her lips.

Looking around, InuYasha walked towards a tree that was a few feet from the entrance into the courtyard surrounding the castle, sitting down InuYasha leaned against the tree looking down at Kagome's soft and carefree expression.

'_If only I could always see her like this…Kagome doesn't deserve all that has happened to her and now her father might not accept her. No, if it comes to that, I'll make sure he at least sees her and knows who she is before we leave. But…I will never leave her, I hope that at least will give her some sence of happiness…_'

He didn't know how much time had passed when he caught the scent of the guard returning and from the sounds of things, he wasn't alone either, peering down at a still slumbering Kagome InuYasha knew that he would have to wake her. He was loathe to do it since it was rare to see Kagome so peaceful these days but he knew she would be embarrassed and angered at him if he didn't wake her before the guard returned.

Lifting a clawed hand, InuYasha retracted his claws as he brushed Kagome's cheek lightly savoring the feel of her skin, taking a deep breath InuYasha shook Kagome roughly knowing it was the only way she would wake.

Sure enough, after a few good shakes of course, Kagome let out a loud hiss in frustration as her eyes cracked open to peer up at him. "What is so important InuYasha, I was actually enjoying that dream and you go and wake me. What is it?"

Rolling his eyes, InuYasha let go of her as he crossed his arms as best he could with Kagome still plastered to him, "what do you think? The guard is returning and he's brought company…I just thought you might like a chance to situate yourself before they show, but I guess that was just wishful thinking on my part. Oh, almost forgot, you might want to do something about the saliva that's running down your chin…"

Kagome's eyes flew wide at that and letting out a loud squeak like sound Kagome scrambled to make herself look presentable, InuYasha watched with much amusement and slight dispair as Kagome whipped away her spit and straightened her clothes.

'_If her father does accept her…she won't need me anymore. No matter how much she says that she wants me to stay with her, that could all change at any moment, after all…I'm nothing but a worthless half-breed bastard. What could I ever do to deserve her love let alone her friendship…I am pathetic…_'

Feeling his heart clench at his thoughts, InuYasha let his guise drop for a moment when Kagome had her back to him, his eyes filled with dispair and grief as he resigned himself to his fate. After all, he loved Kagome…more than he ever did Kikyou but there was no chance of him ever being with her, not after what he had done.

'_But I made a pact, I blood bonded with her and whether she realizes it or not, I am forever bound to her by love and blood. Since I cannot be her lover and mate, I will accept being her servant and friend…but I will never mate…my life is hers as is my heart and I will never abandon her again. If Kagome decides that she doesn't want me around then I will watch her from afar, as long as she is happy…_'

"…asha? Hey, anyone home? InuYasha answer me!"

Hearing Kagome's voice, InuYasha snapped out of his thoughts, immediately his walls fell about his heart as he locked his eyes with the worried one's that belonged to Kagome.

"You had me worried there…don't go spacing out whenever you feel like it, at least let me know first…" huffing, Kagome reached out a hand and was happy that InuYasha took it, helping him to his feet Kagome was releasing InuYasha's hand when she felt it.

It was slight, but she could swear that InuYasha just rubbed his thumb over the tops of her knuckles lightly, it was a move that had sent shivers down her spine but, '_did he really just do what I think he did or is my mind just playing tricks on me? Yeah it's gotta be._'

InuYasha mentally cursed himself for being such an idiot, '_I can't believe I just did that! She must have felt it, there's no way she wouldn't have noticed…damn! I might just have to keep my distance from her after all…for her sake…_'

When the guard came running around the corner followed by four others, Kagome and InuYasha decided that these thoughts could be saved for later, turning towards them Kagome stood tall and straight not a trace of her fear and confusion showing through.

InuYasha had to fight back a smile at that, instead he settled for a cold scowl as he narrowed his eyes upon the guard from before, taking an unconscious step towards Kagome.

Coming to a stop a few feet from InuYasha and Kagome, the guard took several deep breathes before he turned his scared and wary eyes upon Kagome, the men behind him all had their eyes upon InuYasha apparently as an extra precaution.

"Y…you may see Lord Higurashi, bu…but the hanyou must remain here," as the guard stepped forward to take Kagome's arm, InuYasha stepped before her his fangs bared in a snarl.

"Touch my master and you die human," the guard immediately retracted his hand and motioned to the men behind him, they quickly surrounded InuYasha and Kagome as they drew their weapons.

InuYasha had prepared himself for a fight when he felt Kagome touch his shoulder, feeling himself calm almost immediately, InuYasha looked over his shoulder at her. Kagome had a soft smile upon her face as she shook her head and before InuYasha even had time to react, she had slid her hand down the length of his arm to lock their hands together.

Feeling warm and content from the feel of Kagome's hand in his, InuYasha tightened his hand about her smaller one as he turned to give the guard a solid look, Kagome chuckled lightly at this before she followed InuYasha's example.

"I will not go anywhere without InuYasha, if you are scared that he is a danger to your lord then I give you my word, as long as he remains at my side he will be no threat to Lord Higurashi. This I swear upon my life."

The guard looked indecisive for a moment before he hesitantly nodded his head and motioned for the others to back off, this done he motioned for InuYasha and Kagome to follow him, "this way then…but I tell you now woman, if you're lying and the hanyou doesn't behave, then your life is forfeit."

With that said the guard led them past the gate and into the courtyard surrounding the castle, as they passed through the streets several people stopped and stared at InuYasha and Kagome as they walked by, but Kagome didn't notice she was focused completely upon the impending meeting with a father she hadn't seen in ten years.

* * *

A/N- And we are finally winding down to the meeting of Kagome and her father! It's been long coming, but hey, whatever works. Anyway the story is almost halfway done...but I don't know for sure. The next chapt is just around the corner, so it should be up soon! Till then!

Ja Ne!


	12. A Long Awaited Reunion

Destines Intertwined

* * *

A/N- Hello and welcome to the next instalment of DI, this chapter contains as the title sugests, the meeting of Kagome and her father. So I hope you all enjoy this chapt... 

I don't own InuYasha...there! Are you happy now..._curls up in a corner and begins to sob_...

'_Thoughts_'

'**_Inu thoughts_**'

* * *

Chapter 11: A Long Awaited Reunion

The trip to the castle itself went rather easy, if you exclude the angry and rather colorful spouted curses that were flung InuYasha's way, by the time they had reached the entrance into the castle InuYasha was about one insult away from attacking someone.

Having seen this, Kagome did her best to keep InuYasha as calm as possible, gently reaching out and gripping his hand in hers Kagome gave a slight squeeze to show InuYasha that she was there for him.

Relaxing at her touch, InuYasha took a deep breath as he let the warmth of Kagome's hand seep into his very soul, '_I have to try for her, it's all I can do for her right now, after all this means a lot to her…_'

Looking down into Kagome's eyes, InuYasha let his eyes soften with all he felt for her, Kagome eyes widened at what she saw shining within his amber orbs. '_I…InuYasha…what is this that I'm seeing?_'

Feeling butterflies rising within her stomach Kagome looked away as she fought her blush down, "um…are we almost there yet?"

The Guard turned slightly to regard her with nothing but a sneering scowl, but the nod he gave a moment later answered Kagome's question, so she let it pass.

A few minutes and curses later, Kagome and InuYasha found themselves standing before the entrance into the sitting room, but Kagome was finding herself wary and scared of what was going to happen once she met her father.

'_Will he believe me? I have what my mother gave me but will it be enough to convince him and even if it does, will he accept me? Will he let me stay here, after being separated from me for so long? And what about InuYasha, after seeing how all the villagers here reacted to him and treated him, will my father do the same? Or will he accept him? If not…no, I won't think that way, my father can't be that closed minded._'

"…gome? Hey, are you listening?" Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Kagome looked to her side and found that InuYasha was giving her a concerned look.

"Ye…yes, sorry, I was just thinking. Nothing to worry about…" watching as the guard that had accompanied them disappeared inside the sitting room, Kagome let her mask fall as she looked up into the still concerned eyes of InuYasha. Aparently he hadn't bought her act, not one bit.

"Actually, I'm scared…I don't know what my father will do or what he will say after we have spoken, but I am mostly scared of what he will say about you InuYasha. If he decides that you can stay then I would be happy, but if he says you can't, I…"stopping at the fingers that were now pressed firmly to her lips, Kagome narrowed her eyes slightly in confusion as InuYasha gave her a saddened look.

"If it comes to that, then I won't stand in the way. You would be safe here Kagome and looked after, that is good enough for me…I…I don't want you to worry about me when we go in there, understand? Worry about yourself and only yourself, I am not important…" InuYasha trailed off as he saw Kagome's eyes starting to change, the confusion and fear he saw in them had dissolved into something he was unfortunately very familiar with, anger and hurt.

Pulling InuYasha's hand away from her mouth, Kagome gripped the front of InuYasha's haori and pulled him down to where he was completely level with her, "don't you dare say that to me, not after all we've been through all of these years! Besides we talked about this already!"

Gritting her teeth as tears began to well in her eyes, Kagome shook her head before staring directly into InuYasha's confused eyes, "I don't care what my father says, if he decides to let me stay and not you, then I will refuse to stay. You promised me InuYasha, no you swore, you swore that you would never leave my side again and now that you think I have a chance at happiness and a normal life. That I will just let you forget that and abandon you?"

Releasing her harsh grip on InuYasha's haori, Kagome instead ran her hand gently though InuYasha's hair right over his left eye as she let her eyes soften, "InuYasha, I don't care that you are a half-demon, I care about you. I know that you think you are worthless and that you don't deserve to be happy, that you are cursed or whatever the hell people and demons have put into your head."

Feeling InuYasha trembling at her touch and words, Kagome stroked her fingers over InuYasha's soft and fluffy ear before gripping his chin in a gentle but strong grip, "it's not true. You are special InuYasha, different isn't always a bad thing, I just wish you could see what I do when I look at you. If you could then you would understand why, why I never could forget you no matter how hard I tried, I need you InuYasha and I…"

Kagome felt her voice falter as she pulled her hand away, she could hear footsteps coming to the door before them and knew that it was time, bowing her head as she whipped at her tears Kagome silently whispered to herself what she had failed to say outloud.

"I can't live without you InuYasha…I'd rather die…"

Having her head still bent, Kagome was unable to see InuYasha's ears twitch and him turn towards her with wide, unbelieving eyes. He had opened his mouth and his hand was starting to reach for her when the door shifted, slowly sliding open to reveal the guard on his knees before them.

Jerking his hand back, InuYasha kept his eyes trained upon Kagome as he pondered over what she had just said to him, '_she wants to be with me…but, what am I supposed to do, I thought that she only cared about me as a friend…now though…Kagome…_'

"If you will miss, Lord Higurashi will see you and your companion now," Kagome straightened her clothing and nodded her head as she turned to InuYasha. Something flashed through his eyes for a moment but it was gone before Kagome could figure out what it was, InuYasha simply inclined his head silently and Kagome felt her heart sink slightly.

'_I guess he really doesn't care then…why am I even trying? He'll never feel anything for me, not ever…_'

Pushing those feelings away quickly, Kagome turned and walked into the room, she could hear InuYasha's hesitant footsteps behind her as they both heard the door slide shut with an almost inaudible '_snap._'

But Kagome's focus was upon the figure kneeling but a few feet away to care about some sound from a door, walking forward a few more steps, Kagome bowed low.

"You may sit…" the deep tone of the voice washed over Kagome as she straightened herself out before kneeling, InuYasha followed her but made sure to stay behind her.

The man that sat before her was almost an exact replica of the one Kagome had seen in the pictures that her grandfather showed her, the only differences were that he was wearing the traditional garb of a Feudal Lord and his appearance was aged.

His dark blackish blue hair was about shoulder length as it sat draped over his right shoulder, his form was about medium build and Kagome knew from what she saw that he was in the peak of physical health, his eyes were a deep blue grey that seemed to fade into and out of black uniformly as he gazed back at her.

This was her father, Kagome could feel it in every fiber of her being and her memories of him only helped to confirm this fact, '_after all these years…I will finally get to speak with my father, I will make you proud mother, I promise._'

"I have been told that you know Asami, is this correct?" Her father's expression was serious but Kagome could see the sadness that swirled within his eyes, he missed her mother just as much as she did.

Smiling ruefully Kagome looked down at her shaking hands before looking back up at her father, she was nervous and really scared of what he would say at what she was about to tell him, "Yes, I knew her…she…she was…" Kagome felt her voice catch in her throat as she felt tears begin to gather in her eyes.

A soft yet strong clawed hand was placed on her shoulder and Kagome felt utterly grateful that InuYasha was here with her, placing her hand over InuYasha's Kagome lifted her eyes and met the confused one's of her father, "she was my mother and she's dead."

Shock immediately filled the quickly darkening eyes of Kagome's father, after a moment he surged to his feet and clenched his hands into white knuckled fists, "you lie. I have never seen you in my life and to dare assume that my wife is dead, is unacceptable."

Gritting her teeth, Kagome stood as well her eyes flashing with anger and pain, "I am telling you the truth, I am your daughter, Kagome."

Behind her InuYasha got to his feet as well and stepped closer to Kagome, placing his hand upon her shoulder again, InuYasha was unprepared when Kagome turned and locked him in a tight hug. Feeling her tears soaking into his haori, InuYasha slid his arms about Kagome as well, the whole time he had kept his eyes upon Kagome's father.

Lord Higurashi looked as if he was either going to drop dead from shock or blow his top, his jaw was tight and his head was slightly lowered as his body shook, "if you are so bent on believing such lies, then I demand proof of what you say. If you have none than I want you both to leave my home immediately or I shall have you removed."

Tightening his grip, InuYasha growled low in his throat as he started to bear his fangs when Kagome tugged his ear, whining in pain InuYasha looked down at Kagome and found that she was giving him a pleading look.

"I have proof, mother gave it to me the day she died…" pulling back slightly, Kagome dug into her robes and fisted her hand about the cool metal of the chain, sliding it out, Kagome held her arm up. Still keeping her back to her father, Kagome let the pendant fall and it rocked back in forth in the air, silence filled the room.

After minutes had passed a low almost whispered voice broke the stillness of the room, "that's..." but as the voice trailed off, Kagome knew it was up to her to continue that line of dialogue.

Turning within InuYasha's embrace, Kagome stared directly at her father, her eyes hard as rock. "Your family crest, the one that you gave her and for your information, I have a little brother named Souta. If you still wish to deny the truth, father, then InuYasha and I shall leave and never disturb you again."

As she uttered those words Kagome slipped out of InuYasha's arms and walked over to her father, taking his hand and opening it palm up, Kagome released the chain and let it slip through her fingers to land in her father's hand. Letting go, Kagome backed away before turning and walking back over to stand at InuYasha's side, looking up at InuYasha Kagome gripped his left bicep for support as she waited patiently for her father's reply.

InuYasha could only watched silently as Kagome's body shook, she was scared and upset, InuYasha grit his teeth when his inner Inu decided to put his two cents in as well. '**_She needs more comfort, take her and leave this place. Our mate needs our love..._**' '_Shut up, first of all, Kagome isn't our mate and second, she would never wish to be our mate. You know this…so hold your tongue._' A snort was the only reply InuYasha received.

"How old is he…" as the whispered words drifted over to InuYasha and Kagome, Kagome felt a watery smile cross her lips as she looked at the teary face of her father, "he's almost eleven."

Glancing up at InuYasha quickly, Kagome walked over to her father and as she neared him, Kagome was prepared when he reached out and pulled her into a strong embrace. His face was pressed against the side of her head and Kagome felt even more tears flow down her cheeks as he spoke in her ear, "I'm sorry for not believing you, my daughter, my musume. I have missed you and I am sorry I wasn't there when you and your mother needed me. Please, forgive me."

* * *

A/N- Sniffles...that was so nice...

Heh, anyway, that's the end of that chapter and the next will be up next month...also, my b-day's on the 26th...uh...and I'm not looking foreward to it.

Well...until then, Ja Ne!


	13. Night One

Destines Intertwined

* * *

A/N- Hey guys! This is the chapter that you all have been waiting for and finally I get the chance to update it! Thank Kami!

Anway, I don't own InuYasha, like I need to remind anyone.

This chapt took forever but I hope it's good enough for you all!

Enjoy!

'_Thoughts_'

* * *

Chapter 12: Night One

Kagome blinked her eyes as she brushed away some stray tears from her eyes, she was currently gazing up at the ceiling in her new room as sleep continued to elude her.

Just a few feet away and beyond the shoji door, Kagome knew InuYasha was there and that very thought brought a smile to her lips, '_I'm glad father said that he could stay but I wonder…why didn't he fight me on it? I mean, during modern times I would see something like this happening…but now? I really doubt it…_'

Flashback-

Kagome had never felt more content than she did at that moment.

After they separated from their hug, Kagome and her father had gone about getting to know each other as best they could, but as the hour grew later into the day Kagome knew that their conversation would have to be postponed…at least for a while.

Glancing behind her, Kagome felt her heart flutter when InuYasha gave her a gentle look, "Father...I wanted to ask you if my companion may stay here with me. He's been by my side since the very beginning and I wish for him to be here."

Renku could only glance between his newly returned daughter to her companion, it was apparent that Kagome was close with the half demon and Renku gave it a quick thought before he placed a hand upon Kagome's shoulder gently, "tell me, what is your name young man?"

Jerking, InuYasha's eyes widened when he realized that Kagome's father was speaking to him, feeling nervous all of a sudden he gave a slight bow and silently hoped that his body wasn't shaking. "My name is InuYasha," standing straight again after a moment, InuYasha saw that Kagome's father was giving him a thorough once over.

Finishing his inspection, Renku gave InuYasha a solid look, "if I allow you to stay here, do you swear that you will not do anything inappropriate with my daughter?"

Flushing at the suddenly murderous look in Kagome's father's eyes, InuYasha gulped in fear as he nodded his head, "h...hai sir. I...I have already sworn my life to protecting her and I will never force her into any situation of that sort, this I swear."

Renku thought over InuYasha's words for a few more moments and finally he came to a decision, "alright then, you may stay as long as you continue to protect my daughter. But I warn you now. If you try anything that puts her in danger or degrades her in anyway, I will have you hunt down and I will kill you myself. Is this understood?"

InuYasha sank onto one knee as he bowed his head, he didn't want Kagome to see the fear in his eyes, "hai."

Her heart wrenching two ways, Kagome gave her father a pleading look and he just smiled and nodded his head as he released her. Smiling up at him, Kagome walked over to InuYasha and gently brushed his right ear, hearing a low rumbling purr start to come from him.

Lifting his head, InuYasha continued to purr as he looked into Kagome's eyes, seeing her smile was enough to have him get to his feet and straighten himself. Kagome trusted him to make a good impression and for her sake, he would do his best.

Renku just shook his head and let out a low whistle. Moments later the door to the room slid open and Renku smiled when he saw two female's bowing at the entrance, "Mei, Mine, come." Immediately both rose and strode into the room, shutting the door behind them. Pleased, Renku turned towards Kagome and InuYasha.

InuYasha had jerked when he had caught their scent and moving quickly he had placed himself between Kagome and their...guests, determined to protect her.

He didn't trust them, after all they were obviously demons.

Both of the women had shoulder length hair and wore the same haori and hakama's, their eyes were both a dark green but seemed to flash blue depending on how they moved. They were clearly twins but there was one main difference. One had orange hair and her tail was striped with orange and white, the other had silver hair while her tail was silver and white striped.

They both reminded Kagome vaguely of tabby cats, but from the way they held themselves and how they moved, Kagome knew they were a different type of cat all together.

Merely raising an eyebrow at InuYasha's behavior, Renku waved a hand towards the two women at his side and couldn't help but smile at seeing the enthralled look on his daughter's face, "Kagome, these are your bodyguards and handmaids from now on. As you can see they are," Kagome shook her head as she stepped out from behind InuYasha, causing her father the stop talking.

Walking over she stood before the two women and bowed lightly, "hello, I am Kagome and that is InuYasha. You're both tiger demons aren't you?" Both of them looked slightly surprised at Kagome's words but they both nodded their heads anyway, "I knew it, so...what are your names?"

The one with silver hair knelt upon one knee and bowed her head in respect. "I am Mine," the one with the orange hair followed, "and I am Mei."

Smiling brightly, Kagome looked over at her father in silent questioning. Understanding his daughter's unspoken question, Renku walked over and placed a hand upon Kagome's shoulder, as he flashed her a smile.

"Good night my musume, I'll speak with you in the morning." Leaning in, he placed a soft kiss to Kagome's cheek before turning and exiting the room.

Letting out a breath, Kagome let her shoulder's slump before she turned and faced her new bodyguards, InuYasha had stepped closer to her and Kagome wanted to laugh when she saw how he narrowed his eyes at Mine and Mei.

'_I guess the sayings true, cats and dogs don't get along no matter what the circumstances are._' Shaking her head, Kagome pointed at the door that her father had just exited through and gave Mei and Mine a questioning look.

"Well, I suppose that it's time for bed. Do you two know where our room is?" InuYasha perked up at Kagome's words, '_she said ours...does she want to share a room with me that much?_'

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he noticed that Kagome was waving her hand in front of his face, "earth to InuYasha, hey, are you still in there?" An amused smile had started to quirk her lips and InuYasha had to struggle to keep himself from kissing that look off her face, '_get off it already, she'll never want me to do that,_' "ehhh...what?"

Shaking her head, Kagome turned from InuYasha and winked at Mei and Mine, "well, I guess that you don't want any then, and here I thought that you were hungry too...to bad, I guess Mei and Mine will get it all then."

InuYasha immediately stilled before growling low in his throat as he eyed Mei and Mine, "I don't think so! If they want my food then they have to take it over my dead body!"

Laughing, Kagome swatted InuYasha's shoulder before she moved towards the door, Mei and Mine were watching them with surprise and amusement.

"Milady, did you want to eat before you rest?" Stopping, Kagome turned and glanced towards Mei. Kagome couldn't stop her mouth from opening slightly in shock at what greeted her eyes.

Mei was tilting her head to the side and her ears were focusing forwards, it made her look so adorable that Kagome soon found herself practically running across the room. Gripping Mei in a tight hug, Kagome began to squeeze the life out of her as she smiled to herself, "kami you're adorable!"

End Flashback-

After that it had taken InuYasha practically forever to get her to let go and get something to eat, '_well, at least I know my time here won't be boring. Even if I now have two feline babysitters..._'

Shifting for about the millionth time in the last minute, Kagome bit her bottom lip as she let her eyes drift over to the thin piece of paper and wood that separated the rooms. It hadn't been surprising when she found out that InuYasha couldn't share her room, but having him nearby was good enough for her.

Having made up her mind, Kagome felt a dark blush burn her cheeks as she slowly got onto her hands and knees, her thin sleeping yukata drawing tight about her lean form as she crawled the few feet to the door.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome licked her lips as she slid the door open soundlessly. Mei and Mine were just outside her room and she didn't want to alert them.

Creeping inside, Kagome slid the door shut behind her and with another deep breath to help calm her, Kagome turned to see that InuYasha was currently lying upon his own futon and appeared to be out like a light.

'_At least one of us can sleep…_'

Nearly laughing at seeing him sprawled out with his mouth agape and a cord of saliva streaming out of his mouth, Kagome made her way swiftly but silently over to him.

She knew it wasn't considered appropriate to do something like this, but being in this new place with all that was now happening to her, she just wanted to be near something or someone familiar and InuYasha fit that bill perfectly.

Looking over how InuYasha was lying, Kagome lifted the blanket that barely covered his form and felt her blush reach an even higher level of red.

It seemed that InuYasha had changed into a sleeping yukata as well and his was currently wide open in the front, showing off a generous amount of his smooth chest.

Feeling her throat start to go dry at how sexy and adorable InuYasha looked right now, Kagome quickly crawled under the covers and pulled the blanket back up over the both of them. Lifting her arms, Kagome buried her hot face into them as she scooted as close as she dared to InuYasha.

As she felt his warmth slowly begin to wash over her, along with his soft and rhythmic breathing, she knew that for the moment at least she would be safe.

With that thought in her mind, Kagome finally felt her eyes start to grow heavy and within minutes Kagome had drifted off to sleep, just barely missing the slitted golden gaze that peered at her from underneath thick silver lashes.

* * *

A/N- And the end is here once again...damn...

Anyway, I'm hurrying to get the next chapt done, so hopefully it'll be up soon!

Till then...

Ja Ne!


	14. A Fitting

Destines Intertwined

* * *

A/N- I am very sorry this took so long to write and update, but well, I've been trying really hard to get all my chapts done but it really sucks at how long this is taking me...

Anyway, I hope that you all will just bare with me on this...

Disclaimer- InuYasha is not my property but I do enjoy borrowing the character's from time to time...

'_Thoughts_'

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13: A Fitting

* * *

'_What should I do?_'

That was the only thought that got through InuYasha's sleep hazed mind as he looked down at where Kagome lay, sprawled out in his arms.

He had thought it was just a dream when Kagome had come crawling into his room, slipping underneath the covers only to curl up at his side. But as he continued to look down upon her still slumbering form, InuYasha knew that it wasn't a dream.

It just couldn't be.

'_Why is she in here and what possessed her to want to sleep next to me? Does...does she feel the same way I do? Can it really be possible?_'

Hearing a noise just outside his door, InuYasha froze, his ears perked and listening in for anything and everything. From the sound of things, it seemed that the household was waking up for the long day ahead and InuYasha felt a sudden sense of panic overwhelm him.

He knew that someone was going to come to get Kagome soon and if she was found like this with him, especially unwed as she was, it would mean his death and her's. Gulping at that very thought, InuYasha took one last whiff of Kagome's calming scent before he sat up, slipping free from Kagome's loose embrace.

Kneeling at her side, InuYasha lifted her gently into his arms, cradling her close. Kagome shifted and groaned once before nuzzling her head into his chest, leaving an electric sensation behind, one that had him trembling.

'_Kami, is she trying to kill me? I wish I could just hold her close and never let go, but that is not meant to be. After all, she is the daughter of a Lord and I am nothing but a bastard half-breed, no matter how much she may wish to deny it. That is just the way things are..._'

Shaking off that thought, InuYasha elbowed the shoji door open and silently made his way across the room to Kagome's futon. It took several moments before InuYasha was finally able to pry Kagome's hands free from his clothes and once he had, he set her gently back upon her futon.

Her face scrunched up as InuYasha stepped back and turned to leave the room, as he reached the shoji door a moaned name of, "InuYasha," filled the air and he couldn't help but spare a glance back at where Kagome was.

She had fisted one of her hands in the pillow next to her head and her other was in the air, reaching out towards him, as if somehow she knew he was there...even in her sleep.

Forcing down the sudden desire to return to her side, InuYasha reached for the door only to jerk back a moment later, pain in his eyes.

Kagome had placed a barrier about the room and there was no way for him to leave, except to wake her, something that he was very loathe to do. Turing around completely, InuYasha sank to the floor, leaning his back against the door as his eyes focused once more upon Kagome's still slumbering form.

He couldn't go anywhere and there was no way he could sleep, so that left his mind to think and wander over everything that had been happening the last few months. Kagome returning home, swearing himself to her, and then having finally found her father.

'_But what is going to come next...it is true that her father has allowed me to stay here with her, but for how long? And besides, how is Kagome handling all this, after all, it is going to be a big change to go from being a normal woman to the daughter of a Lord...can she take what's to come and even more, does she even want to?_'

He didn't know when he had fallen asleep, but it was the sound of the shoji doors to Kagome's room being slid open that brought him back to the waking world. Keeping his lashes low, InuYasha glanced over at the doorway and watched as the two feline bodyguards that Kagome had been given, walked into the room.

The silver one, Mine was carrying a dark blue kimono, one that looked stunning even from this distance. The orange one, Mei was holding a brush that looked to be made out of jade as they made their way over to Kagome's futon.

Before he could stop himself, InuYasha let out a low growl of warning, telling both of the Neko's to watch their step around Kagome. Mine stopped short and merely flashed him a smirk of understanding, "Milord, if you would, our mistress needs to dress, please leave the room so that she may have the privacy that she deserves."

Feeling his face flush as an embarrassed blush burned his cheeks, InuYasha got to his feet and moved on silent feet to the door, he had just reached it when he felt the fine hairs on the back of his neck rise. It seemed that Kagome's barrier was still up.

Sighing he turned towards the two females and gave them each an exasperated look, "she won't let me leave, not until she is awake at least..." He regretted having to make Kagome get up, but if that was the only way he could leave then so be it.

Snorting, Mei flicked her tail agitatedly through the air behind her even as she knelt at Kagome's side. Reaching out she was careful of her claws as she gripped her ladies shoulder firmly, then she proceeded to shake Kagome for all she was worth.

Grumbling to herself, Kagome's face scrunched up in annoyance even as her eyes slowly slid open, "unnn, what do you want?" Her voice was heavy with sleep but the anger in her tone was really apparent. Mei just smiled before pulling back to sit on her haunches, "it is time to awaken Milady, you have a busy day ahead of you. It is nearly mid morning already."

InuYasha hadn't even blinked before Kagome was in a sitting position her eyes wide in shock, but it was the opening in the front of her sleeping yukata that really caught his eye. Feeling his face heat at all the skin that he could see, InuYasha turned pressing his heated face into his hand as he tried to mask his presence.

"Are you guys joking? Have I really been asleep that long?!" Shaking her head, Kagome reached for the tie to the front of her yukata only to be stopped by a clawed hand.

Brows knitting in confusion, Kagome looked up to find Mine smiling as she pointed towards a corner of the room. Baffled by what this could possibly mean, Kagome turned towards said corner and froze.

Standing with his back to her was none other than a shirtless InuYasha and it was in that moment that it all clicked into place. Feeling her face flush with a deep blush, Kagome gripped the edge of her blanket and pulled it up to cover herself, "I...InuYasha...uh, what are you doing in here?"

He tried to keep himself from shivering, really he did, but none the less, his body still shook in what InuYasha could only call fear and embarrassment. "You had placed a barrier around the room and I couldn't get out..." '_There's no way I'm mentioning what happened before that, not with these two here at least. There's no telling what they would do to me if they found out..._'

It took Kagome a couple moments before she realized what InuYasha was referring too, but as she was about to ask him just how he came to be in her room, her memories of the night before clicked back into place.

Snapping her mouth shut, Kagome felt her face turn an even darker shade of red. Pressing her head into her hands, she let the barrier she had placed fall, '_I can't believe I had forgotten! How could I?_'

The second he felt her barrier fall, InuYasha slipped from the room and back into his own. He had to get dressed and knowing how long it would take Kagome to be attired in a proper traditional kimono, he had a fair amount of time to kill.

'_Besides, I'll talk to Kagome about what happened later, when no one's around to hear us._' Pleased with his thoughts, InuYasha decided that he would take a quick look around the place. He had the time after all.

Hearing the click of the shoji doors being shut as InuYasha exited, Kagome dropped her hands into her lap and let her blanket fall, only to have both her arms gripped by the two demoness' in the room.

Once they had Kagome on her feet, Mei pulled out a brush and some hairpins, while Mine produced a rather elegant looking kimono. So elegant in fact that Kagome could only gape at it in utter awe.

It had to be made from the finest silk ever made from the way it shimmered, even in the little light that shone in her room. It was a deep blue, almost black color with elegantly embroidered lilac colored lilies, which trimmed the sode and hem of the ensemble.

The obi was a masterpiece as well. Soft lilac and a smoky grey made up the colors, even this was embroidered. Small leaves covered the expanse of the obi, giving it a gentle look, at least in Kagome's eyes. The socks were light lavender as well, while the shoes were made from a soft yet durable reed and looked rather comfortable to Kagome's eyes.

"Sugoi..."

Mei and Mine exchanged knowing looks before starting to strip Kagome. Feeling the tie to the front of her sleeping yukata being pulled free, Kagome jerked back to herself and nearly screamed until she realized just what was happening.

Rolling her eyes, Kagome slapped Mei's hands away and sent Mine a warning glare. "Look, it's nice that you guys want to help me out, but I'm a full grown woman, I do know how to dress myself."

Shaking her head, Mei moved around behind Kagome and took a hold of her braid, "as you wish Milady, but I am still going to do your hair, whether you like it or not." Kagome chuckled at that one and leaned back into Mei, letting her have at her hair as she removed her sleeping attire.

Mine just waited, she knew it would be her turn soon enough, after all, from the look of things. Her mistress was going to need her help. The look on Kagome's face as she eyed the kimono clearly had a pleading look in them and who was she to deny her mistress?

Oh, if only Kagome knew what she was in for...

-----------------------------------------------------------

A/N- Finally...anyway I know this one is kind of lacking in action but it's the best I could come up with right now...the character development comes first...

Whelp, I'm sorry once again for the wait, but as I've said, I'm trying!

Here's a quick dictionary of the jap words used in this chapt...

Yukata- A summer or non-traditional kimono used for various purposes

Obi- The wrap that is part of a traditional kimono, it is a belt of sorts

Kimono- A type of traditional ware

Kami- God

Futon- A roll out mat that is used as a bed

Shoji- Traditional Japanese style sliding doors

Neko- Cat

Sode- The sleeves of a kimono

Sugoi- Wow

There we are...

That's a wrap! I'm going to try getting the next chapt done sooner, but heck, I can only do my best...So please continue to stick with me on this...the story is, after all, far from over...

Anyway, that's it for now!

Till Next Time!

Ja Ne!


	15. Preparations

Destines Intertwined

* * *

A/N- 'ello! Welcome to the next chapt...it took me long enough, but finally, here it is! And for the wait, I am very sorry...

Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha, man...I am getting so tired of saying this over and over again! Damn you copyright infringement laws!!

Anyway, I hope you all are ready for this story to take it's next big step, as of now, this is probably one or two chapts away from being half done...can't be sure though...

I know, it's a long one, but man, I really do love this story...

It actually was originally based off a dream I had after watching my fave Stephen King movie of all time, Cat's Eye...how weird is that?!

But enough of that, I'm going to try and get this story done within the next few month's, which will be harder than all hell, but I'm going to try anyway!

'_Thoughts_'

Now onto the flick!!

* * *

Chapter 14: Preparations

* * *

She felt like some kind of child's doll.

After all, how else was she supposed to have felt when her two Youkai '_bodyguards_' were primping and preening her, just so she could go and speak with her father.

'_I guess it must be something important, but it's only my first day here...what could have possibly happened?_' Kagome winced when she felt the pull of the ties Mei was using as she styled her hair, they had been at this for a good half-hour and frankly, Kagome could swear she was losing all feeling in her legs.

"Are you guys done yet, I'm tired of just standing here. Besides I can't feel my legs anymore." Mine chuckled as she tightened another part of her mistress's kimono, making sure all the seams were even. "Almost there Milady, please be patient. Your father wants you looking your best after all."

Sighing, Kagome stared at the wall before her. As if just staring would burn a hole right through it. "But why? I mean, it's just going to be him and myself, why do I need to dress up like this?!"

Shaking her head, Mine stepped back to admire her work while her sister finished up their Mistress' hair. "It is because it won't just be you and your father, you see, while you slept..." trailing off she picked up a small box that had been sitting on the floor at her feet, opening it she lifted out a carved jade ring.

Stepping forwards, she lifted Kagome's right hand and slipped the ring onto her pinky finger, "the Lord wishes to introduce you to his fellow Lord's today Milady, thus the need for you to look your station. So please stop complaining, Mei is almost finished and then we shall be done and you can rest for a little while. Alright?"

Kagome blinked in surprise at the info that had just been imparted, '_so soon? I...can I handle something like this? I mean, I have no clue how to behave, let alone act like a Lady! What am I going to do?_' As she was lost in thought, Mei finished layering her Lady's hair before securing the comb at an angle on the left side of Kagome's head.

Both of them stepped back to admire their work and that's when Kagome finally snapped out of it, "what about InuYasha? I'm not going anywhere without him, not even to this '_meeting_' of my father's!"

Having expected something like this, Mei and Mine shared a brief look before Mei turned and proceeded to exit the room. Kagome turned confused eyes to Mine, who just smiled, "do not worry Milady, Mei will make sure that he is properly dressed and by your side when you go to your father. But while we wait, please, tell me what you think."

Mine had lifted her hand, allowing a bit of her youki to form into an incandescent sphere; it had the same effect as that of a mirror. As Kagome looked into it, her breath left her body.

'_That...that can't be me!_'

--

At the same time, InuYasha was pacing about in his room.

He could hear Kagome's complaints from here and frankly, he was finding it hard not to burst through the door, '_not that I'd be able to get very far...those two certainly have a way about them._'

Stilling when he heard the door slide open once again, he looked up to see that it was one of the yama-neko's. After shutting the door behind her, she bowed low, "Milord, I am to get you ready for the meeting with the Lord, my Lady requested your presence."

Blinking in surprise, InuYasha hesitantly nodded his head in approval. '_Kagome's wants me with her? Why?_'

He watched in muted surprise as Mei moved about the room, bringing out a kimono that shamed the one that he currently wore. When she approached him with it, he took a step back, not quite sure how to react to something like this.

His father might have been a Lord and his mother a Princess, but he practically lived in the wild most of his life. So he wasn't used to such finery.

Noticing what InuYasha's problem was, Mei smiled in understanding. "Milord, please change into these immediately and I'll make sure your current attire is cleaned."

Jerking at Mei's words, InuYasha felt his face turn red even as he hesitantly nodded his head in understanding. Mei just continued to smile as she set the kimono upon one of the chairs in the room, bowing low to him in respect, she then swiftly exited the room.

A smirk had begun to appear upon her lips, even as laughter began to burble up in the back of her throat. '_Such a child...they really fit each other..._' She waited next to the door, knowing that it shouldn't take InuYasha long to get changed.

A few minutes later InuYasha was securing the tie to his hakama even as he sighed deeply, forcing himself to remain calm, after all it wasn't like Kagome's father would say anything important. It had only been a day, it was probably just his way of introducing her to his staff and welcoming her home. It had to be, at least he hoped so.

Shaking his head, InuYasha ran his claws through his hair before sliding the door open. Mei bowed in greeting and held up the brush in her hand, "I am sorry Milord but you're hair is an utter mess, if I may..."

Knowing what she was going to ask of him, InuYasha felt his blush return once again, but gave another nod of his head anyway. '_I'm only doing this for Kagome, Kagome._'

Smiling, Mei took a step towards InuYasha and took up a section of his hair, beginning the arduous task of reigning his hair into some semblance of order. It took her a few minutes but finally, as she finished brushing his hair into a low ponytail at the base of his neck, she stepped back to take a look at her handiwork.

She was impressed at what she saw, with the kimono and his hair done, InuYasha looked downright sexy. More that pleased with this, she put the brush away and then motioned for him to follow her, which he reluctantly did.

She lead him into the hall, where she knew that her sister and Mistress would be waiting, she couldn't wait to see the look on the Hanyou's face when he laid eyes on Kagome and visa versa. '_This is going to be good..._'

Seeing them just ahead, she smiled, nodding her head in greeting before stepping to the side swiftly, not giving InuYasha chance to think as his eyes met Kagome's. Hearing dual gasps of surprise made her smile deepen.

Feeling Mine slip her arm around her shoulder, Mei returned the favor, both settling in to enjoy the show they were about to witness.

A Tenshi.

That was all InuYasha could see fit to refer to Kagome as, she looked so utterly pure and beautiful that he was hard pressed to believe that this wasn't real at all. That it was only a dream that his lovesick heart had concocted to torture him, but when he felt the gentle touch of Kagome's hand upon his shoulder.

He knew that this was very real.

Kagome had been shocked to the core when her eyes had landed upon InuYasha, he looked downright sexy. Seeing him in something other than that plain red kimono he always wore, well, let's just say, it was quite an improvement.

But what really surprised her was that he'd actually styled his hair, something that she had the sneaky suspicion that Mei had helped bring about. Either way though, it really didn't matter.

InuYasha looked fantastic anyway.

Deciding that at some point she'd see him in something other than a kimono, Kagome approached him, amused at the completely floored look on his face. Not to mention the tale-tale sign of a blush beginning to form upon his cheeks.

Placing her hand upon his shoulder, she squeezed lightly, "InuYasha, you alright?"

Jerking at Kagome's touch and words, InuYasha just smiled shyly, "yeah, I'm good. You...you look beautiful Kagome." His eyes widened when he realized just what he'd said, but it was too late to take it back now. Besides, he'd meant what he'd said.

Kagome could just feel her face flame with a dark blush as she toed the floor, glancing down and back up at InuYasha shyly as well. "Tha...thank you, you look very handsome yourself. You really should tidy yourself up more often."

As she said this, Kagome reached out and ran her fingers gently over one of InuYasha's cheeks. She wasn't going to say anything about it, but could swear that she felt him tremble at her touch. '_I wonder why?_'

Taking a deep breath, InuYasha tried to still his beating heart, '_damn it, what is happening to me? Why am I suddenly feeling so flustered, unless..._' Closing his eyes at where his thoughts were taking him, InuYasha tried to keep himself calm. He could do this, he had to, for Kagome's sake.

Having seen enough, Mei and Mine walked over to the tentative couple, "Milady, Milord, if you would but follow us. You're expected."

Kagome nodded her head and reached out, unable to stop herself as she slipped her finger's into one of InuYasha's hands, gripping it tightly only to smile when his strong finger's curled about her own as well.

And that was how they were when they reached the room her father and their guests were inside. Mine had informed them to wait with Mei while she went inside to tell her father that they were finally here.

As they waited, InuYasha could feel Kagome trembling through the vibrations in her hand. He placed his free hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze even as he flashed her a small smile, silently telling her that everything would be fine and that he wouldn't leave her side.

Kagome couldn't stop herself from resting her head upon InuYasha's shoulder, his presence bolstering her in ways she couldn't describe. "Thank you InuYasha."

InuYasha didn't reply, but he continued to hold her close.

Moments later, Mine re-entered the room, her face grave. "I would stop that if I were you, there's no telling what would happen if your father saw you two like this."

Biting her lip, Kagome hesitantly nodded her head, pulling away from InuYasha as she wrapped her arms about herself. Trying to supplement his warmth with her own.

InuYasha just watched as she moved away, his face remaining impassive, but his eyes betrayed his emotions. A clear look of want and sadness filled them, something that didn't go un-noticed by Mei and Mine.

They felt sorry for the both of them, but there was nothing more they could do right now. Besides, they were expected and if they did wish to be found out, then they had to make an appearance.

"Come then, your father awaits, Milady." Kagome nodded at Mei as she took a step forwards, sparing a side-glance back at InuYasha before continuing on.

'_Forgive me InuYasha, just this once, forgive me._'

* * *

--

A/N- The next half of the meeting with her father is on its way. I really am trying to finish at least one chapt for all my stories, that way I can please all my readers.

So please, just bare with me until I get the next chapt of this done.

Here's the quick dictionary-

Youkai- Demon

Kimono- Traditional dress of Japan

Youki- Demonic Energy/Ability

Yama-Neko- Tiger Cat

Hakama- Traditional Pants/Dress Pants

Hanyou- Half-Breed/Half-Blood

Tenshi- Angel

And that's it for now...

So once again, please stick with me, and I'll try my best to update the next chapt soon!

Till Then...

Ja Ne!


	16. A Father's Request

Destinies Intertwined

* * *

A/N- Hey all! Sorry about the long wait on this chapt, I've been having a lot of trouble trying to get a new computer....

Disclaimer- Don't own InuYasha and don't care what anybody says, I'm borrowing the character's anyway, so nah!

Anyway, until I get a new computer...it's going to take me a while to update things...so please just bare with me...

'_Thoughts_'

Enjoy this chapt!

--------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15:

A Father's Request

-----------------------------------------------------

Kagome wanted to turn right around a make a run for it, but she knew that wouldn't help anything right now. But she was frightened and who wouldn't be?

Mei and Mine had been right; her father wasn't alone, not by any means.

There were four other men in the room with him and each was eyeing her like she was the main course. Which frankly was making her feel rather jumpy, not to mention hearing InuYasha's low pitched growling right behind her didn't help matters much either.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome straightened her shoulder's and walked into the room, keeping herself looking as regal as she possibly could. She had an image to uphold after all.

Besides, if she was going to live here from now on she might as well play the part of a Lord's daughter. Seeing her father flash her a proud look, Kagome stood even straighter as she bowed deeply to the men in the room. All the while hoping that she was doing it right.

"My Lord's, may I introduce my daughter, Kagome." Her father held out his hand towards the cushion that sat at his side, walking over, Kagome set herself down like she had been taught by her grandfather.

Keeping her face impassive, Kagome forced herself not to look as Mei and Mine sat behind her. InuYasha seemed rather out of place where he stood still in the doorway.

But it seemed that he'd caught on and he quickly and quietly made his way over to sit behind Mei and Mine.

No matter how much she wished to have him next to her to give her support, Kagome remained still. "Mei, will you please have tea prepared and brought forthwith?"

Nodding her head, Mei immediately rose, "at once Milord." She quickly exited the room and slid the door closed behind her.

"Well then, Kagome, these fine men are some friends of mine. All are great warriors in their own right but they were rather eager to meet you when I told them of your arrival."

Smiling gently, Kagome turned towards her father, "I am most flattered and am honored to meet you all. I hope that during your stay you will all find yourselves at home here."

One of the men at the end of the other's returned her smile, he had black hair and black eyes and to her, he could be considered handsome and young. But the deep scar above his left eye said otherwise. "This is Lord Horai; he has traveled all this way from his father's home in the deep mountains of the South."

"It was most gracious of you Milord to visit with us from such a long way; you are most welcome to stay a few weeks before you return home." Bowing her head slightly, Kagome kept her eyes soft when all she wanted to do was scream.

It hadn't even been ten minutes yet and she already hated this with a passion. '_Let's just hope that we can get through this soon and I can get the heck out of here fast._'

"That is most kind of you Milady; I hope that you may join me for a walk at some later date before I must leave." His voice was soft, but from where she was sitting, it was anything but sincere.

"I would love too Milord." '_Fat chance jerk!_'

Seeing her father's smile deepen at that, Kagome got a sudden creeping suspicion of just what her father might be up to and she could only hope that she was very wrong.

"Well then, the next gentleman is Lord Sumuire. He has been traveling through his lands to ensure all was well when he decided to pay us a visit." Her father had motioned to the next man in line and Kagome could only continue her act by bowing her head once again.

His black and slightly graying hair was long but tied harshly against his head in a tight topknot. Kagome took in his dark blue eyes and the clear mantle of heavy armor upon his person with much chagrin.

The guy looked about as old as her father for crying out loud!

"We are greatly honored by your thoughtfulness my Lord. I can only hope that your stay with us was worth the detour in your plans."

The man gave a curt nod of his head as he continued to regard her closely with a silent stare. It was clear that the man wasn't one of many words, '_thank Kami..._'

The clearing of a throat had Kagome turning her eyes upon the third man, who looked as though he could be about her age. His soft green eyes sparkled as he smiled widely at her even from behind his long dark blue bangs; clearly this guy was a total flirt.

"Ah yes, this is Lord Toyuki. He's actually a year or so older than you Kagome and was sent by his father to invite us personally to a celebration this fall."

Eyes widening, Kagome inclined her head for a third time as she tried to reign in her surprise. '_Get it together girl!_'

"I see, please be sure to tell your father upon your return that we would love to join your family in this celebration. And please, stay with us for as long as you like before your travel home. You would be a most welcome guest."

Lord Toyuki winked at her even as he smiled cheekily, "I would love to take up such an offer, as long as you can promise me at least a few moments of your time everyday, Milady."

Kagome couldn't stop an unwelcome blush from flaring up on her cheeks even as she just smiled back, "But of course Milord."

Behind her Kagome could feel InuYasha's youki suddenly spike and Kagome could only hope that he wouldn't let his anger get the best of him, at least this once. They had to pretend for only a little while longer and then they'd be home free.

It seemed that her father had noticed the sudden change in her attention, because it wasn't until he'd gripped her shoulder that she realized that he'd been talking to her.

"Kagome, are you well?" Smiling at the tone of concern in her father's voice, Kagome just shook her head, "I'm alright father, I just got lost in a thought is all. I apologize."

Her father was still giving her a concerned look even as he waved his hand at the last gentleman who had yet to be introduced. "Well then, shall I introduce Lord Oishi. He has been a good ally for many years and a good friend; he couldn't wait to meet you Kagome when he heard that you'd returned."

Blinking at that, Kagome turned her eyes upon the final lord.

His figure was rather impressive if she did say so herself, the guy had to be as tall as Sesshoumaru, if not taller. His deep red hair was cut rather short and his thin face was framed by a thin prickling of a mustache, even as his piercing grey eyes met her own.

The man did cast a rather imposing spell about the room, almost as if the whole room revolved around him. This only told her just how strong this man really was.

"Of course, Lord Oishi. I am pleased to meet you and I hope that we shall get to know each other much better. After all, any friend of my fathers is a friend of mine." Her head descended in the much welcomed final incline and Kagome was almost certain that it would be aching horribly by the morning.

Lord Oishi seemed to sweep his eyes over her entire form with such a piercing look that Kagome almost felt as if she was naked. But then his eyes softened even as he let a small smile cross his lips.

"Your father speaks of you constantly Milady and now that I've met you, I can understand why. You are a thing of great beauty and I do hope that the friendship our families share grows deeper in the coming days."

"Oh, you flatter me too much Milord. But I thank you and let's hope you are right." Kagome smiled gently at that point before turning her eyes back upon her father, who still hadn't stopped watching her the whole time.

The door slid open quietly as Mei returned with the tea.

Kagome could smell its welcome aroma from where she was sitting and she couldn't stop a heart melting smile from crossing her lips as Mei placed the tray down before her.

It didn't take long before everyone had a cup and the previous '_conversation_' her father was having began again. Frankly it had to have been the longest three hours that Kagome had ever endured.

Heck, she'd even prefer school and that was saying something.

But she still was grateful none the less when each of the Lords finally excused themselves for the day, all four promising to come and see her in the following weeks. At which Kagome had to suppress a shiver of horror.

And then finally, as the last Lord exited the room, they were alone.

Almost immediately Kagome let her shoulders deflate even as she reached a hand up to rub at her now sore neck. '_I am sooo glad that's over, Kami, I thought today would never end!_'

A clearing of a throat had Kagome turning to regard her father; he was still looking at her with that skeptical look. "Well?"

Raising an eyebrow, Kagome spared a quick glance at InuYasha, "well what father?"

"What do you think of them?" Blinking at that, Kagome just shrugged her shoulder's not quite sure how to answer that question. "They are nice, at least I think so…I haven't known them long enough to really give you a good answer father."

He seemed to ponder her answer for a few moments before his eyes drifted over to InuYasha and the neko's. "If you would, I'd like to have a moment alone with my daughter."

The twins just bowed their heads immediately while InuYasha was forcefully drug from the room, growling and yelling the whole way. Kagome watched them exit the room and the door slide shut with a feeling of dread.

She definitely had a bad feeling about this.

"Kagome, I know that you have only been here for a day, but I need you to help me out here. I am getting older and I want to know that you will be well taken care of after I am gone. And so I..."

Shaking her head in disbelief, Kagome moved to get to her feet, making her father stop mid-sentence. She didn't want to hear this, not from her father of all people.

As if sensing this, Renku got to his feet and gripped Kagome's shoulder, holding her still firmly. "Daughter, you misunderstand my words. Please, just let me explain."

Still not quite sure if her gut feeling was correct or not, Kagome gave a shaky nod of her head before sitting down once again. Although, she refrained from sitting next to him. Instead choosing to take a seat before him.

Letting out the bated breath he'd been holding in, Renku smiled gently at his daughter before reaching out to cup her cheek. "Kagome, I just want you to be happy. So please humor this old man and give my request a chance, can you promise me this?"

'_Alright, now I'm even more confused. Just what is this request and why is so important that I promise to do it? And before he even tells me what it is? There's got to be something he's not telling me..._'

Kagome gave her father a weird look even as she was hesitantly nodding her head in acceptance, she might not have known what he was planning, but she trusted him.

Happy to see that his daughter still had faith in him, Renku gripped both of Kagome's shoulders even as he locked their eyes. "Kagome, I would like you to let each of the Lord's you met today, court you for your hand."

--------------------------------

A/N- Yeah, I know this is an absolutely evil place to leave you all hanging and for that I'm sorry. I just couldn't figure a better way to end the chapt.

I know it was kind of long-winded, having each of the Lords being introduced as they were...not to mention having Kagome interact with them. But it was necessary to accomplish the next part of the story...and trust me, you won't be disappointed!

And here's the Jap terms!—

Neko- Cat

Kami- God

Youki- Demonic Aura

Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapt; I tried to make it a little longer than the last one...to make up for the long wait I left you all with again...

Whelp, please review and I'll get working on the next chapt right away!!

Till next time then!!

Ja Ne!

=^..^=


	17. Plans within Plans

Destinies Intertwined

* * *

A/N- Well, well...here we are...next chapt!

Are you all ready to see what happens next? Well so am I!!

Disclaimer- InuYasha isn't mine and never was. I simply enjoy tossing the characters into my lovely mind games just for the heck of it!!

'_Thoughts_'

'_**InuYoukai Talking/Thoughts**_'

Enjoy everyone!!

---------------------000----------------------

Chapter 16:

Plans within Plans

------------------------------------000------------------------------------

"WHAT?!!!"

Even though they were in a room without windows and none of the doors were open. Kagome's scream could be heard throughout the entire household.

InuYasha had been waiting patiently, or at least he'd been trying too. It was hard enough when you were constantly being nagged by twin neko terrors. He'd nearly reached his limit when Kagome's shout rang out and all thoughts of ripping apart some bothersome Neko's were forgotten in lieu of rushing to Kagome's aid.

And rushing he was.

One moment he was just sitting there and the next, he was on his feet and bolting through the castle. Almost blurring in his haste to reach Kagome's side.

At the same time, Kagome was currently wishing that she could disappear.

Of all the things she'd expected her father to ask her, this was most definitely not it. '_I...I can't believe this...how? How could he?!_'

Turning her head away from the stunned look on her father's face, Kagome tried desperately not to cry. She felt so betrayed and by her father no less. It just was too much for her to bear.

And so, just as she was about to collapse in upon herself, the sudden sound of something breaking just outside the doors caught both her and her father's attention.

Muffled shouts and curses could be heard and that was all Kagome needed to hear. She knew who that was, she could feel it. So to put it frankly, she was starting to panic.

'_If InuYasha comes in here...no, I can't let that happen...but I can't agree to this...can I?_' Biting her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, Kagome forced herself to come to the only choice she had left.

Shifting, she turned to face her father before bowing down to sit prostrate before him, "I accept."

His face melting into that of a soft smile, Renku reached out and cupped Kagome's chin, lifting her head so that he could look her in the eyes. He knew that this was a big decision and he wanted her to know that she would always have his support.

"Thank you Kagome...I really hope that I can hel..." Renku stopped when Kagome pulled his hand away from her face. "What is it Kagome? What is wrong?"

"Father...may I please be excused? I'd like to take care of a few things and I have some thinking to do." Looking up into his eyes, Kagome could only hope that he could see how desperate she was to leave.

Sighing, Renku just gave a simple nod of his head and as Kagome got up to leave he made one last comment. "Kagome, I would like you to be prepared. Lord Horai will be coming to call on you first thing tomorrow morning, alright?"

Pausing as she reached the door, Kagome couldn't help but wince when she heard InuYasha shouting about not being let into the room. It seemed that Mei and Mine had caught up with him before he'd gotten through the door and were keeping him there.

She really had to leave now, before InuYasha started to get really mad and for the Hanyou. That definitely wasn't a good thing. "Yes father, I will be ready. Good night."

And with those words, Kagome excused herself.

-------------------------

Shutting the door soundly behind her brought the chaos before her to a standstill. InuYasha currently had his claws raised in mid-strike, while Mei looked ready to draw her weapon. Mine had just been standing off to the side and smiled when she saw Kagome.

"Enough InuYasha. Let's go."

Closing her eyes, Kagome walked right between InuYasha and Mei. Making her way swiftly but silently down the corridor towards her bedroom. InuYasha hesitated for but a moment before he was rushing after her, concern and panic evident on his face.

Mine watched as Kagome and InuYasha disappeared around the corner, a grave look on her face. Seeing her sister starting after them, she stopped her by gripping her shoulder and halting her forward progress.

"Let's give them a little while alone, Kagome has much to tell the boy." Sighing, Mei gave a nod of her head in agreement even as she shifted to wrap her arms about her sister's form. "I hope that he can take the news well, or there isn't much hope for them."

Silently agreeing with her sister, Mine could only hope that her gut feelings were leading her on the right path. If not, she might have very well made one of the worse mistakes of her life.

It had seemed to take forever before Kagome finally reached her rooms, but even as she grudgingly slid the door open and waited for InuYasha to enter. She couldn't help but wonder if she was ever going to get out of this mess at all. '_I dearly hope I'm able..._'

Sliding the door shut after InuYasha, Kagome turned and walked to the center of the small sitting room. Sitting down she folded her arms across her knees, resting her chin upon them.

"InuYasha...I have a problem...a really big one."

More than a little concerned, InuYasha walked over and sat next to her. He kept his tone soft as he spoke, hoping that Kagome wouldn't hear the underlying panic in his voice.

"I'm here Kagome, what's wrong? You can tell me, I'll listen."

Taking a deep breath, Kagome steeled herself for what she was about to do. '_I just hope that InuYasha can handle this._'

"Those Lord's that my father introduced me to today...he has...he wants me to...marry one of them..." Trailing off Kagome turned her head away; she didn't want to see the betrayal that she knew would be in those golden eyes that she loved so dearly.

A rather thick silence fell about them both as neither wished to speak, both deep in thought. Kagome was fighting with herself over whether she should beg InuYasha's forgiveness, or just shut him out completely so that he wouldn't be hurt.

At the same time, InuYasha's mind had taken a much more different turn. One that was actually quite surprising.

Having come to a decision, InuYasha reached out to grip Kagome's shoulder. He gave it a soft squeeze even as he spoke, "then we'll just have to make sure none of them want to marry you."

Blinking at that, Kagome just gaped at InuYasha, "what do you mean?! Are you saying that I act like some kind of ingrate just to make me look bad in their eyes?!"

Feeling rather insulted and hurt at what those words could imply. Kagome tried to wrench herself from InuYasha's grip. But InuYasha wasn't going to let go, instead he pulled her closer as he wrapped both his arms about her in a firm hug.

"That's not what I was meaning Kagome; I'd never want to do that to you, even if it is pretend. You're a warrior miko Kagome and within the higher classes, the women are to be docile and follow their husbands every whim. That is how they are bred."

Pulling back, InuYasha smiled at Kagome as he lifted her chin to look her in the eyes. "But you're different Kagome and you need to let those morons see that. I'm just suggesting that we set them up for the show of a lifetime."

Widening her eyes, Kagome couldn't stop herself as tears of complete relief began to fill her eyes. "Oh InuYasha." Collapsing into InuYasha's chest, Kagome held him as close as she possibly could, even going so far as to knead her face into his shoulder.

Feeling his heart leap into his throat at Kagome's actions, InuYasha just held her close, letting his nose bury itself in her hair. She just smelled so good that he couldn't resist when she was this close. '_Kagome...I love you..._'

Several minutes passed before Kagome had finally fallen asleep, having happily cried herself into unconsciousness. InuYasha could hear her breathing softly against him and he couldn't help but let one of his rarest smiles cross his lips.

A smile of pure happiness.

Shifting a little so that Kagome would be more comfortable, InuYasha unconsciously began stroking her back in a gentle and comforting manner. Something that he'd learned from his mother.

"Kagome...will I ever be able to tell you...would you ever accept me? Feh, why would she, I've got nothing to offer her. I'm just a homeless mutt; she would never want to be with someone like me, not ever."

Feeling rather dejected, InuYasha watched as Kagome shifted again, one of her hands gripping his haori as she rolled a little onto her side. She looked so beautiful as she did this that InuYasha couldn't stop himself.

Bending his head, he brushed his lips against Kagome's forehead before finally making contact with her soft pink lips. Their lips met for a brief moment before he was pulling back, afraid that she would wake and catch him in the act.

Although they had kissed once before, it had only been a way of bringing him back to reality. Even though Kagome had uttered the words that his heart wanted to hear, he knew that it was all to help him overcome his inner youkai.

There was no way she could ever mean something like that, at least, not towards him.

Shaking his head to rid himself of such thoughts, InuYasha sighed. His hand moving to rub at her shoulders, Kagome groaned a little before falling silent once again.

Truly it didn't matter either way, he loved her and as such, he would do anything and everything in his power to make sure she was happy. She was all that mattered.

Hearing a nock at the door, InuYasha froze. If they caught him like this, "who is it?"

"Her father is coming to check on her, you better disappear quickly." Narrowing his eyes at the sound of Mine's voice, InuYasha felt loath to part with Kagome but he knew that if her father saw them like this then there would be no second chances.

Silently hoping that Kagome would forgive him, InuYasha let go of her slowly, making sure that she remained asleep as he laid her back upon her futon.

Running his knuckles over her cheek gently, savoring these last few moments with her. "I love you..." he wasn't able to stop himself from uttering his hearts deepest wish, even as he rose to his feet and hurried from the room.

'_Her father had better not awaken her..._'

---------------------

Once InuYasha had disappeared completely, Kagome shifted from her lying position. Only to stare unseeing at the door through which InuYasha just fled. She'd awoken at the sound of Mine's voice and wanting to see what he would do, Kagome had continued to pretend to be fast asleep.

'_He said he loved me...can it be true? Does...does he really feel that way about me?!_'

Her heart clenched in pain at that thought that InuYasha might not have meant those words, but they had been whispered. Frankly, Kagome didn't know what to think as she heard the door to her room sliding open and her father stepping inside.

At the moment it was a welcome distraction from her current line of thoughts, collapsing back upon the futon as she closed her eyes once again in a pretended sleep. Kagome waited.

Sliding the door closed behind him, Renku walked with silent steps over to where his daughter lay. From the look of her he could see that she had clearly cried herself to sleep.

Clenching a fist at his side, he knelt next to her, brushing her bangs out of her face. "My dear musume, what can I do to make you understand the difficulty of my decision. How do I make you see the truth in what I do?"

Sighing, he pulled his hand back and just gazed down at her. His thoughts straying to past memories. Smiling as one in particular came to mind, he chuckled lightly.

"Do you remember that day when we had gone to see the well? Hmmm? That day when I lost both you and your mother. The day had been so wonderful that none of us thought anything bad could have ever happened."

Shaking his head, he reached into his kimono and pulled out a small object wrapped within a dark blue cloth. "I had planned on giving you this then...but fate it seems had other plans."

Placing the object next to the futon, Renku reached down to grip the edge of the blankets. Pulling them up to tuck Kagome in gently.

"In time I hope that I will learn all about you, that we will finally be able to return to those happy days from all those years ago. But first and foremost, I want you to know that I love you and always shall. All I do is for you and your happiness, goodnight my daughter."

Leaning down, Renku placed a brief kiss upon Kagome's forehead, running his hand down her back once before standing once again. Taking one last long look at his daughter's slumbering form, Renku turned and exited the room.

Silently hoping that Kagome would forgive him one day.

-----------------------------------------

A/N- Alrighty, that's it for this chapt...I've gotta save the fun stuff for the next chapt!!

Anyway, I hope that you all enjoyed the chapt! The next one is underway as we speak...

I am really happy that I've at least gotten this far in, but I do still have a ways to go before it's finished...so please continue to stick with me.

Till next time then!

Ja Ne!

=^..^=


	18. Let the Games Begin

Destinies Intertwined

A/N- Hello and welcome to numba 17!

I'm so happy that I've made it this far into the story! It's really a relief!

Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha, neither do I own any of the characters. I'm merely using them for my own enjoyment. Except the twins, they are all mine! ^^

Whelp, let's get this party started!

'_Thoughts_'

'_**InuYoukai Thoughts/Talking**_'

Chapter 17:

Let the Games Begin

She was as ready as she could ever be. Or at least Kagome hoped she was.

The previous night had passed quickly after her father's departure. Kagome had decided to put off opening the gift he'd left, instead focusing upon what InuYasha had suggested. Not to mention his whispered words.

She was a warrior miko, which meant that she was a fighter not one of those dull and weak females that most nobles knew. She was not a stay at home woman and no one could ever take that away from her.

Not to mention she had the few skills she'd learned from Sango and Miroku. Just thinking of them brought a sad smile to her lips; she hoped they were happy, wherever they were.

And so she'd decided to show her true nature with each of the Lords. Hopefully they would be scared off easily. And if not, well...that was where InuYasha came in.

Making the last adjustments to her attire, Kagome turned and started towards the doors, when Mei slid them open from the other side. Blinking in slight surprise, Kagome moved to go around her when Mine stepped in.

From the look of things the both of them knew just what she was up to and weren't pleased by it. Sighing Kagome gave them a narrowed look, "please let me past, I have to go and meet with Lord Horai."

"My lady, please don't try to lie to us. We know that you don't want to do this and we want to help you." Mine smiled as she pulled out a bow and Mei pulled out a quiver full of arrows.

Kagome's eyes widened as she stared back at them, it took a couple moments before she was embracing the both of them. "Thank you, thank you both so so much."

She was about to release them when Mei gripped her tighter, whispering into her ear, "we know Milady; we know how much you love him. We know and we support you. Never give up Milady, never."

Releasing her grip, Mei and Mine watched as Kagome pulled back, her face redder than a tomato. She couldn't believe that her affection for the Hanyou was that apparent, that obvious. "H...how did you..."

Mine chuckled at that while Mei touched her nose with a finger, "simple. You glow when you're around him, not to mention you always blush around him. And he is no better either; I'd dare to say he's quite in love with you as well."

Kagome's jaw dropped at that even as she collapsed back on a chair, "I...I don't know what to say...does my father know about this?" Mine shook her head, "no my lady and we will not tell him either. Not unless you allow us too. We are first and foremost your servants, and your friends."

Feeling tears starting to well up in her eyes at those words, Kagome opened her mouth to speak when a knock sounded at the door. Brushing at her eyes, Kagome slowly got to her feet and straightened her attire, "yes?"

"Milady, Lord Horai is awaiting your arrival in the garden." Licking her lips Kagome started towards the door, "Thank you, and tell him I shall be there momentarily."

Hearing a low 'yes milady' uttered, Kagome knew that it was now the moment of truth. She had to be on her best game today, there would be no second chances.

Turning she smiled at Mei and Mine, "wish me luck, I'm going to need it." Mei just shook her head, "we will be watching over you Milady, so have no fear."

Feeling her heart lighten at those words, Kagome squared her shoulders and sliding the doors open, she started down the hall. She was as ready as she'd ever be she was sure of it this time.

It didn't take her long to reach the entrance to the gardens and once she had, Kagome paused. '_Is InuYasha in place...I really hope he is, or else this will go wrong very quickly. But I trust him, it's me I'm really worried about. Hold it together Kagome._'

Taking a deep breath, she strode out into the open, easily sighting the Lord a few feet away. When he turned he at first smiled, only to pause as he took in her attire.

Kagome had opted to wearing her traditional miko garb, after all, if she was going to act like one. Then she might as well look like one. Bowing deeply, she smiled softly at the Lord, "Lord Horai, welcome. How are you doing this fine morning?"

As she spoke, Kagome made her way over to the man. Once she had reached his side, he seemed to snap out of his daze. Holding out his arm to her, Kagome reluctantly took it, allowing the man to lead her down one of the many paths through the gardens.

"I am well; it is a pleasure to see you looking so radiant. May I inquire as to why you are attired as a priestess?" Tilting her head to look up at the man, Kagome kept her expression bland, "didn't my father tell you sir? I am a miko."

Lord Horai seemed to pale at her words and Kagome knew in that moment, they had him. This guy would be easy to get rid of.

For several long minutes they walked together, talking about various things until they had finally reached the small Koi pond located in the center of the gardens. Bending down, Kagome ran her fingers through the water until she felt it.

A Youkai was approaching and quickly. '_But this can't be right...this isn't InuYasha's presence. Which could only mean...oh no..._'

Tensing, Kagome reached behind her and pulled out her bow and an arrow. Narrowing her eyes at the trees across from her, she waited, knowing the Youkai would appear soon enough.

Lord Horai had gripped the hilt of his sword as he looked down at her in confusion, "my lady? What is it? What is wrong?"

Getting to her feet slowly, Kagome backed away from the pond a couple feet, "keep back, Milord, there is a Youkai coming. And a strong one too, if my senses are correct."

To Kagome's surprise, as the Youkai a Nezumi one from the looks of things leapt from the trees, Lord Horai blinked once before turning tail and running. Leaving Kagome to face the beast alone.

Shaking her head in utter disgust, Kagome notched her arrow, as she watched the Youkai approach. "Hmmm, what is a miko doing in these parts?"

Raising an eyebrow at the rather gentle tone the Youkai had, Kagome lowered her bow a fraction. "I'd like to ask you the same thing; these are my father's lands you are trespassing on. I do not wish to fight, but if you linger, I will defend these lands with my life."

Laughingly the Nezumi Youkai waved a hand at her, "then by all means I shall vacate, I just sensed your presence and came to see. Besides your father, Lord Higirashi, has given us no reason to attack and I'd like to keep it that way."

Smiling, Kagome dropped her bow, replacing the arrow in her quiver. "Then I thank you and I apologize for my assumption. May I inquire as to your name?"

As Kagome was finishing her comment, a loud shout of her name sounded and Kagome tensed only to see InuYasha land before her. He had drawn the tetsusaiga and was glaring at the Nezumi Youkai.

Eyebrows going up, the Youkai glanced between the two of them, only to shake his head as he chuckled to himself. "I see you have a strong protector there Lady Higirashi, my name is Yassuo and it was a great pleasure to meet you. I shall now take my leave, as I can see your companion has things well in hand."

Bowing deeply, Yassuo turned and left, leaving a confused InuYasha and an amused Kagome. Sheathing his sword, InuYasha turned to look at Kagome, "are you alright Kagome?"

Shaking her head, Kagome turned and started walking. Confused and a little worried, InuYasha followed behind her, "Kagome? Kagome? Come on, stop ignoring me! Kagome!"

Exiting the gardens and entering the forest, Kagome kept walking, staying silent the whole while. It wasn't until they had been walking for about ten minutes, that Kagome finally slowed down.

Coming to a stop at her side, InuYasha was leery. Kagome only ever acted like this when she was angry and he didn't want to make it any worse. But then Kagome did something he didn't expect.

Whirling to face InuYasha, Kagome leapt at him, embracing him around the middle in a back-breaking hug. "Kagome?" More confused now than ever before, InuYasha wrapped his arms around Kagome. Holding her close to his chest.

Kneading her face into his chest, Kagome let out a deep breath. "InuYasha, are you happy? You know, stuck here, with me. Do you really want to stay with me?"

InuYasha couldn't believe her words, '_does she really mean that? What is she thinking?_' Tightening his grip about Kagome's shoulders, InuYasha pressed his nose into her hair.

"Kagome, don't torture yourself. I'm here because I want to be with you, I am happy, as long as you're happy. Look, I'm sorry about what happened with Kikyou; I never meant to make you feel like this."

Pulling back, InuYasha lifted Kagome's head by cupping her chin, "I...I wish I had met you first Kagome." Pausing, InuYasha wondered whether he should tell her what his heart was telling him, or not.

Feeling tears welling up in her eyes at InuYasha's words, Kagome felt her heart-beat increase rapidly. '_Is he saying what I think he's saying? InuYasha..._'

Deciding to just go for it, InuYasha gripped Kagome tight, his eyes serious. "Kagome, I should have told you this everyday from the moment I met you, I lo..."

A/N- And that's the end of that chapter! =^..^=

I do hope you guys are enjoying this fic!

Jap Terms-

Miko- A Priestess that exercises Youkai

Youkai- Demon

Hanyou- Half-demon

Nezumi- Rat

And there we are, until next time guys!

Ja Ne!

=^..^=


	19. Finding You

Destinies Intertwined

* * *

A/N- Hello everyone, I am sorry that it has taken me this long to write let alone continue my story. Please forgive me…I will do my best to update all my stories soon. So please, continue to bear with me and read my work. Thank you! =^..^=

Alright, here we are, right at a major part of this series. Things are about to reach a major climax. And I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as I do writing it! ^^

Disclaimer- No way is InuYasha mine in any way, shape or form. But hey, I can always dream can't I?

Now let's get this show a-moving!

'_Thoughts_'

'_**InuYoukai Thoughts/Talking**_'

Enjoy this stories return!

* * *

Chapter 19:

Finding You

* * *

It had grown quite cold and if the dark clouds in the sky were anything to go by, there would soon be a storm raging.

Shivering at just the thought of such a thing, Kagome curled herself up in the far corner of the cage she'd been unceremoniously thrown into. She didn't know how long it had been, but she was sure that at least a few hours had passed, if not a couple of days.

Looking down at her arm, Kagome winced as she dug into the small cut she had inflicted upon herself. She didn't stop until the wound had begun to bleed once again; her side had even started to go numb from the blood-loss.

This was the only way she could think of to lead InuYasha to her side as fast as possible. After all, the scent of blood just had to be stronger than a normal scent, wasn't it?

Shaking off her doubts, Kagome shivered even more when a gust of wind blasted past, rifling through her torn and soiled clothes. They weren't much of a help against the breeze right now and Kagome was regretting not wearing the traditional three layers.

But there was no use dwelling in the past, she just needed to keep herself safe. At least until InuYasha came for her and come for her he would. That she was sure of, even though she wasn't certain what he would do when he found her.

Either way she was running out of time, especially if the looks in the eyes of the bandit's around her were anything to go by. Because if she wasn't mistaken. They were going to get tired of just watching her soon. Very soon.

As the first drops of rain began to fall, InuYasha cursed under his breath once again. This was just one more obstacle in finding Kagome, because if the downpour got bad enough, then it would wash away any trace of her scent.

He was moving as fast as his legs would allow and as a lightning bolt struck somewhere in the distance, it light cast a mild glow about the immediate area and that is when he saw them.

Not ten feet away were three men and from their scent he could tell they were some of the men who had taken Kagome. Narrowing his eyes, he darted behind a tree, moving silently up behind them.

With three well placed punches they all went down, silent and still. Moving past them, he saw the camp of these men, apparently these three were sentries.

Creeping along as quiet as he could, InuYasha kept looking around, trying to find Kagome. It took a while and he was halfway through the camp when he sighted her.

His vision swam red for a moment as he took in what they had done. The cage was a good ten feet off the ground and there were loads of men gathered around it.

It was clear what they had in mind from the way they were looking at her, let alone the way they smelled. Stifling a growl when one of them began approaching the cage, InuYasha scurried over and seeing how many of them there were. He knew surprise was his only option.

He waited until one of them had opened the cage and was about to move inside it, narrowing his eyes, InuYasha leapt down striking the man in the process.

"InuYasha!" Hearing Kagome's weakened voice call his name, he almost turned around, almost. There were other things to handle first, like this human scum before him.

Growling deep in his throat, he pulled the Tetsusaiga, "you slime. You jerks are not worthy of your lives, but I am willing to give you one chance. Leave now or you all shall die. And that is a promise."

The men started laughing, their leader stepping forewords to smirk tauntingly at InuYasha. "So then half-breed. Is this your woman then? Is that why you've decided to come for her? Or are you going to eat her?"

Shifting his stance, InuYasha held his sword to the side as he glared at the human before him. "That is my business and don't think I'm kidding. I will kill you all if I must."

Behind him he heard Kagome coughing and focusing on her breathing, he could hear her wheezing. If he didn't get her out of the rain and some medicine into her system soon, she could possibly die.

The bandit leader turned serious as he motioned to his men, all of them drew their weapons and started to surround InuYasha. "Unfortunately, no matter the claim you have upon the woman, you can't take her. We have a ransom to collect you see, so you're going to have to go."

And with those words they all sprang forewords, all attacking at once. Kagome cried out InuYasha's name again in fear, but she could only watch as he fought for his life and hers.

He knew that his sword wouldn't transform, but he didn't allow that to bother him. He only moved. In less than two minutes all but the leader of the humans were either unconscious, or greatly wounded.

The last one InuYasha held aloft by the front of his clothes, "hear me now, you or any of your men so much as try to kidnap her again, I will not hesitate to kill you." And with those words, he punched the man in the face, causing him to fall unconscious and crumple to the ground.

Having taken care of the threat, InuYasha whirled around and reached inside the cage, with a gentle tug he took Kagome into his arms. He cradled her close as he turned and ran from the clearing; he had to get her someplace safe, somewhere out of the rain.

Kagome feeling her body ache from the fever that was slowly setting in reached up to run her limp fingers through InuYasha's hair. She didn't know why, but she felt so safe, so content here in InuYasha's arms and that's when she knew for sure. '_I still love him as much as ever it seems why did I ever leave as I did? Why? Oh InuYasha._'

Feeling a warm sensation trickle down his spine InuYasha tried not to lose his footing as he took to the trees; Kagome's touch was making it harder to concentrate upon what he needed to do. But up above on a wider limb in the trees he knew that Kagome would be safe while he went for medicine.

Tightening his arms about her, InuYasha buried his nose deep into the hair at the crown of Kagome's head. He could smell the fever and sickness taking hold of her, cursing under his breath, he looked frantically for a spot to hide her.

Sighting a large branch off to his left that looked mostly dry, InuYasha leapt up to it. Setting her down gently, InuYasha tried to release her, but her arms tightened considerably about him. "Kagome, please let go. I need to get you some medicine to break your fever, trust me Kagome. I will return for you, I promise you."

Trembling from more than just the cold, Kagome nodded her head as she slowly released InuYasha. She felt so cold without his touch, without his warmth. Looking up at him from where she lay on her side, she smiled weakly at him, "d...don't take...l...long, please."

InuYasha quickly removed his top haori and tucked it over and around Kagome, "I will be back as soon as I am able." Unable to stop himself, InuYasha stroked her cheek gently before bending his head and placing a quick kiss to Kagome's forehead.

Pulling back he smiled at her before leaping from the limb, Kagome strained to push herself up enough to watch as he disappeared in the rain. She shivered and pulled InuYasha's haori tighter about herself, silently she prayed he would make it back to her.

As the storm grew worse the wind did as well, it whipped about her and Kagome shuddered as it caught InuYasha's haori, tugging at the cloth. But Kagome kept her grip, but she knew if it got much stronger it would blow not only the haori, but her off the limb as well.

Time ticked by as she waited and waited. She began to grow drowsy and knew she would soon loose consciousness. She fervently wished InuYasha would return before that happened.

But as her eyelids grew heavy, she knew it was already too late. '_InuYasha I'm sorry...I tried..._' And then everything went black.

* * *

A/N- And yes, that is where I'm ending this chapter. Yes it's a cliffy but not to worry, more is on the way. I'm on a roll right now, so it'll be up soon. In a week or less, I've already finished the next couple of chapters and I hope to make up for my absence all this time.

So until then, I hope you liked the chapter! And please, as always continue to review. Thank you all!

Ja Ne!

=^..^=


	20. A Stormy Night Vigil

Destinies Intertwined

A/N- Hey all and welcome back to my story. I'm soo happy I've gotten this far into it. And I'm happy you've all stuck with me through this!

Disclaimer- InuYasha isn't my property and never has been. But I am glad to be able to be inspired by the characters.

So on that note, onto the story! I hope you enjoy!

'_Thoughts_'

'_**InuYoukai Thoughts/Talking**_'

Chapter 20:

A Stormy Night Vigil

He was frantic as he hurried back to where he'd left Kagome. A good hour had passed since he'd left and found a small village. After some quick begging, he'd gotten what he needed and was off.

For the millionth time he sent up a prayer that Kagome would hang on until he returned to her side, but in the end it was only a matter of time. He just hoped he wasn't too late.

The rain had let up some, but the wind hadn't. Sighting the limb where he'd left Kagome, InuYasha began his climb, but then he saw her slipping from the limb. Cursing under his breath, InuYasha dove after Kagome.

Catching a hold of her arm, InuYasha pulled Kagome close as he flipped himself, to land upon his feet upon the ground. Once down, he checked her forehead, feeling the heat radiating off of her he cursed again.

'_I was too late, I need to get her out of this weather before she gets worse._' Moving swiftly, InuYasha began running once again through the trees, this time looking for a cave or an alcove to hide under.

It took far too long before he finally found a small cave, it was slightly hidden behind a fallen tree. But as he ducked inside and saw that it was dry, that was all he needed. It would have to do until Kagome was better, '_after all, she's all that matters._'

So he quickly removed his soaking Haori from about Kagome, he squeezed all the water out that he could before bundling her up in it again. He then set her down on the cave floor, but he paused for a moment as he looked at her.

'_That can't be comfortable, laying there with no cushioning__._' Removing his juban, InuYasha set the medicine pouch down and then squeezed what water was in his juban out as well. He then rolled his top up and slid it underneath Kagome's head gently.

Deeming that the best he could do for now. InuYasha darted back out into the rain. He needed to find wood dry enough to make a fire; Kagome had to be kept warm before the chill in the air set in.

Making sure to stay within eyesight of the cave, InuYasha moved quickly. Once he thought he had enough for a decent fire, he returned to Kagome's side. After a few failed attempts, he finally got a fire started. Pleased by this, he pulled Kagome's limp form closer to the fire.

He then picked up one of the larger limbs of wood he'd found and began to carve into it. When he'd fetched the medicine, the healer of the village had warned him to mix the solution with plenty of hot water. But the only way he could do that was to heat the water in something and a bowl would do nicely.

But as he finished he realized he was wrong, this bowl wouldn't work. Because it was made of wood and would burn once placed on the fire. Cursing under his breath, InuYasha set the bowl aside and buried his head in his hands. He was at a loss at what to do next.

There weren't many times in his life that he cursed himself for never taking the time to educate himself, to refine his mind and gain a higher level of knowledge for the things around him. But this, this was one of those times and he hated himself for it.

Because if Kagome died because of this sickness it would be solely his fault. Shaking his head he punched the cave floor at his side, "no! I won't let it end like this! I've got to do something, even if it doesn't work, it's worth a try. I won't let her die."

Getting up, InuYasha took the bowl and held it out into the rain, once it was almost filled with water he brought it back into the cave. As he moved to place the bowl in the fire, he froze, a sudden idea occurring to him. '_It could work...after all it's worked in fire before._'

Deciding what the hell, InuYasha set the bowl down and proceeded to strip off his hakama. Shivering at the cool air against his now naked form, InuYasha took his hakama and rolled it up. He then placed the bowl on top of it and with a silent prayer for it to work; he placed them both into the fire.

For a few long moments he stared at the fire, waiting to see if it would consume the material and the bowl. But to his great relief it did not. It seemed his theory was correct; the fire-rat fur of his clothes was working as an insulating device. The heat from the fire would boil the water but not burn the bowl.

As he waited for the water to come to a complete boil, InuYasha turned to look at Kagome. She looked way too pale and she had the scent of blood about her. He jerked as he remembered how he'd found Kagome, her blood trail. Meaning she was wounded and he hadn't done anything to heal the wound.

"Damn it, I wish she could '_sit_' me right now. I definitely deserve it; I can't believe I'm this stupid." Moving over to her side, InuYasha removed his haori and proceeded to look Kagome over from head to toe.

He finally found a small and clearly self-inflicted wound above her hip on her left side. It looked almost black now and InuYasha hoped he could heal it properly.

Gently turning her onto her right side, InuYasha bent down to where his face was even with her wound. He ripped the cloth from around it and starting at the bottom of the cut, he ran his tongue over it. He made sure to use plenty of his saliva as well.

After four passes the wound started to close up, so he continued and he was so focused upon this, that he didn't notice that Kagome had been moaning and not out of pain. The slight scent of arousal permeated the air and InuYasha had to will down his bodies' response.

Once certain the wound was healed, InuYasha quickly recovered Kagome and straightened her to lie flat again. He then checked on the water, finding it almost boiling over he removed it from the fire swiftly.

Setting it on the ground before him, he reached over and took up the medicine pouch and poured half of the powder within into the bowl. Using his claws he stirred the mixture and once he was certain it was completely mixed he moved over to Kagome.

Holding the bowl in one hand, he propped Kagome up against his chest and opened her mouth. He tried to pour the liquid down her throat, but it flooded over the sides of her mouth and down her front.

Cursing, InuYasha looked at the bowl then Kagome. He repeated this for several moments before he decided to just do it. Taking a deep breath, he sipped up some of the liquid and then turning to Kagome he took her chin into his hand. With one swift move he pressed his lips to hers and forced the liquid down her throat.

Pulling away with a gasp and a deep blush marring his cheeks, InuYasha turned and did it again. He repeated the process until all of the medicine he'd mixed was gone. He decided to mix the rest later and allow Kagome to just rest for now.

So he laid her back down and kept watch over her. When an hour had passed InuYasha found himself wishing for her to open her eyes, to move, to do something, anything to let him know she was going to be alright. He felt like he would go insane if he couldn't see her eyes, or hear her voice.

So he took up another stick and started carving something, it was all he could think to do to keep himself distracted. When two more hours had passed InuYasha was pleased to see that Kagome's color had improved greatly. She was finally getting some of the pink back in her skin.

Another hour or so later and the rain began to let up, deciding now was good as any, he took up the bowl and filled it with more water. He then set it to boil again.

After mixing the medicine and getting Kagome to drink it again, InuYasha hurried out to hunt and gather more wood. He returned a half-hour later with a small rabbit and an armful of sticks. The rain had stopped completely by then, but it was still dark.

InuYasha wasn't certain what time it was, only that it had to be somewhere before dawn. After re-stoking the fire and eating his meal, InuYasha checked Kagome's temperature and felt his heart race. Her fever had broken, the medicine had worked.

But he refrained from celebrating, Kagome still hadn't stirred, let alone moved. He had to be very careful that the fever didn't return. So for the next hour he made sure to keep the fire high and Kagome bundled tightly, but comfortably.

When the sun had started peeking over the horizon outside, InuYasha's eyes were starting to feel heavy. He was quickly losing his battle with consciousness. But he fought against it; he had to make sure Kagome was alright before he could even consider sleeping.

Hearing a moan to his side, InuYasha whirled and was next to Kagome instantaneously. She had rolled onto her side and curled her legs up. Her mouth opened in a big yawn as her eyelids fluttered.

Gripping one of her hands, InuYasha knelt, "Kagome? Kagome, open your eyes. Please, open them. Let me know you're alright." Kagome shifted again, her eyes slitting at first before they finally opened. She groaned and gripped InuYasha's hand tightly.

"Kagome, are...are you ok? Are you hurting bad anywhere? Are you hungry?" InuYasha felt his heart racing as he moved his face even closer to Kagome's, she definitely looked better to his eyes.

Kagome licked her dry lips and smiled faintly at the Hanyou before her. She could see just how worried he was for her, but then her eyes drifted down and she felt her face slowly turning red.

Seeing this, InuYasha grew worried, thinking the fever was coming back. "Are you ok Kagome?! Do you need me to get you some water?" But Kagome was too focused upon his dress; or rather lack of to make a response.

InuYasha used his free hand to shake her a bit, "Kagome?!" Blinking out of her daze, Kagome quickly looked away, her face completely red now. "What's wrong Kagome? Answer me!"

Taking a deep breath, Kagome forced out her voice, "p...please, put some...clothes on..." Her voice was low and crackly, but InuYasha heard her and yelped as he spun away. He hurriedly grabbed up his singed hakama and tugged them on, all the while feeling decidedly foolish.

"I...I'm sorry Kagome...it was just, the only way I could fix the medicine for you." Kagome glanced about the small cave sleepily; she had already started to drift off again. But she wasn't going to succumb, not just yet.

"It's ok, thank you InuYasha. Would you do one more thing for me?" Turning a bit, InuYasha looked over at Kagome, "I'll do anything you ask of me Kagome, just name it."

Feeling her heart expand at his words, Kagome smiled as she held out a hand to him. "Please, come lay with me. I know you must be tired from watching over me all night, would you please join me?"

InuYasha blinked before he nodded his head, moving over he got down onto the ground next to her. But before he could lie down completely, Kagome reached out and pulled him closer. She even shifted to lay her head upon his chest as she draped an arm over his stomach.

He held still, but when Kagome soft and even breathing began to fill the air. He knew she had already fallen asleep.

Shifting a bit himself, he wrapped one of his own arms about Kagome's middle, holding her close. He bent his head and kissed her forehead, whispering softly, "I love you Kagome."

And then, feeling content that Kagome was now safe, he allowed sleep to finally claim him. A few minutes later, Kagome opened her eyes and a tear rolled from one of them.

She looked up at InuYasha's peaceful face and smiled, "I love you too InuYasha." She then lifted her head and placed a quick kiss against his lips, she then settled herself once again. All was finally right in her world.

A/N- Yay! Another chapter down! I can't believe how fast this one came to me; I just started writing and couldn't stop! I just can't believe myself! But I am very pleased with how it turned out!

I hope you all enjoyed this chapt as well! I wanted to end somewhere non-cliffy. I hope I picked the right spot.

Anyway, I'm going to start on the next chapter now, so until then! Ja Ne!

=^..^=


End file.
